Even Stranger
by geekygabs318
Summary: Eleven is in the upside down. The party meets Dustin's old friend. Someone has new powers. The lab is still going. Who is twelve? And what side is Chief Hopper on? The one thing that is on everyone's mind is what happened to Mike and how do they get Eleven back. Mileven and a little bit of Jancy.
1. The Wolf Girl

Wheels were flying past trees as Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin were riding their bikes to the arcade. They had planned this trip for about a week now. It was April 21, 1984. Very little had changed in Hawkins, but when the change happened it hurt a lot of people. Not just Physically but Mentally as well.

Mike had been off lately, he seemed a little depressed now and then. The guys think it is because of Eleven's disappearance. Mike still believed she was alive and promised to always believe so. Every rainy night he goes outside and either looks for Eleven or just sit there thinking about her, getting drenched by the rain it helped him a lot, and always put a smile on his face.

Will had been acting different as well. Ever since the upside down he had been acting weirder and weirder. He tried to hide the part about the slugs and the little trips to the upside down, but the boys found out anyways. He didn't mind it though, in fact they helped him a lot. He tried to act as normal as he could, sometimes that was a little harder than he hoped.

Lucas still had regret for treating Eleven the way he did. He liked her a lot, not as much as Mike, but he wished he knew her a little longer before she left. Even though he was really sad about her disappearance like everyone else, he tried to stay strong for the party. He had even started to play basketball for his school so he could get his mind off things every now and then.

Dustin has been the most helpful in the party, especially to Mike, he needed help the most. He was still as weird as before and he loved to help out animal shelters to, it was something an old friend had done. Every night before bed he cried just a little. It wasn't just because of Eleven, it was also because his friends were slowly falling to pieces and it started with Mike.

 **Mike's p.o.v**

Today we are going to the arcade, it's been ages. When I say we I mean the party and me. The last time we went to the arcade was before last November. Wow! It's been longer then I thought. I guess since everything that happened we were all so sad and we still are. I can already tell you that I'm never going to get over it. It's going to haunt me the rest of my life. I mean there I was lying against the cupboards in the science room watching El get kill- leave to somewhere else. She can't be dead I just know it, she- sh- she just CAN'T!

A tear started to roll down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away hoping that the guys didn't see it. They all started looking at me, so I guess they did. They all halted to a stop as I went on. When I noticed the guys were about ten feet behind me I stopped as well.

"Dude, you okay?" Dustin asked me in concern. He has become way more concerned for people now and days.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied as I kept on riding.

"He's not fine." Will stated the obvious.

"Well he probably looked at his watch and saw that it was Eleven o'clock or something." Lucas said.

"No, we worked on that remember. Plus it's nine thirty." Dustin said back.

"Are you guys coming or what!?" I yelled. I knew they were talking about me and there is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine, okay maybe not fine but I'm getting to a point where they don't have to worry.

"Yeah!" Dustin yelled back starting to pedal past me. "Race ya!"

"No fair!" Lucas yelled as he caught up. Will and I were behind.

We were all getting faster and faster trying to get ahead when we saw two headlights come from the top of the hill. We all stopped trying to see who it was when all

we noticed was that it was getting faster. We quickly rode our bikes to the side, all falling off into the ground. I was head first.

"What the heck!" Dustin screamed at the car. "What idiot doesn't stop when there are kids in the middle of the road!"

"The idiot getting chased by police cars." I said pointing at a few more cars flashing their lights by.

"We almost got hit by a criminal?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah and a really fast one to." Lucas picked up his bike and walked back onto the road. "Come on guys, lets get to the arcade before it closes."

"Okay." I started to get up when I noticed- "Where's Will?"

Dustin shot up and searched well Lucas just stared on. I walked around a little as we all called out his name.

"Will!"

"WILL!?"

"Will?"

"We should call 9-1-1!" Dustin yelled in a loud panic.

"We don't have a phone!" Lucas yelled over him.

"Well then let's find one!" Dustin yelled back.

"We are in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well how about we stop being lazy and get out of here! I know the arcade has a payphone!"

I always wonder if these two will ever stop fighting! "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! We are trying to find Will!" I pointed to the side of me, "And if you looked you would see that someone is walking straight over here! SO LET'S GO!" I picked up my bike and walked on hoping those two would stop staring and walk with me.

I don't ever yell at them like that. Dustin slowly picked up his bike and walked behind me as Lucas just left his bike behind still in shock. We all walked in silence for a minute as the shady figure started to become clear. It was a girl, I think.

"It's a girl!" Dustin yelled which made the figure run away.

"Now look what you did you scared her off!" Lucas yelled back at him obviously out of his shock.

"Guys look!" I pointed out to yet another figure.

"Please tell me this one is Will." Dustin beged.

"Guys?" It was Will but I think he's sick. His face is pale, there are bags under his eyes and it looks like he is about to throw up.

I ran over to him and put my arm over his shoulder. "Are you okay Will?" I asked.

"No," He looked up at me, I could see the sickness in his eyes, "another one came." He stated.

The other boys ran over to us and helped him stand up straight. It looked like he was going to throw up any second so they moved back before he blew. I stayed in place cuz I knew that if he threw up I would be fine. He clutched his stomach right before he let another one out, a slug as we called it the 'polliwog'.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked him gently putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Will asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Lucas said as he lifted up his hands.

"Sorry I can't help it." He stood up as I let go. "Something is happening to me and I don't think it's gonna' stop anytime soon. When I'm mean it just comes out I don't mean it."

"We know." I stated, "Let's just skip the arcade idea we can go next weekend."

 **Will's p.o.v**

"No, don't let me ruin this trip for us." I started walking back when I tripped into the upside down. "Not again."

I just sat there waiting for the real world to come back when I saw something. I stood up and started to walk to it when it just disappeared. I looked closer and closer when I saw a shadow. "You're still here!" the shadow fell back, "Don't worry I'm nice. Who are you?"

The shadow just sat there scanning me for a second before reappearing. "That is so cool!" the shadow stood up looking all around me before I finally said, "You're a wolf."

The wolf sat back down in front of me. It closed it's eyes before howling. "Hi!"

"Wow! did you just speak?" I asked with curiosity.

"No, I purported transmission of information from me to you without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction." The wolf answered. I just stood there with a questioning look. "Telepathy, I used telepathy. By the way my names Carson." She lifted her paw to me.

"Will." I finally shook off a little and shook her paw. "You have got to be the smartest wolf I have ever met, and the only wolf. Why are you in the upside down?"

"Great word for this place. Since it is another world connected to your world like a parallel universe but with death and decay instead of life and joy. I tried not to sound complicated this time."

"Yeah well can you please answer my question I'm probably going to go back to the real world any second now."

"Well it's quite complicated. I'm actually a human, but there were these scientist that took test on me. Then there was an explosion and a wolf was there which some how transformed me into one. After that pedals brought me here." She stopped for a second so she could breathe.

"You mean the demogorgon?" I asked interpreting pedals.

"Um, the monster with no face and long arms?"

"Yeah." My look told her to keep going.

"Well pedals is gone now thanks to this young girl that I keep…" Her voice disappeared along with the upside down as I could see the real world again with my friends as well.

"My GOD! Will!" Dustin was the first one to see me reappear from the upside down. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I just looked at him forgetting that it was the wolf with telepathy and not him. "Dude are you going to talk or what?" Lucas said also noticing that I'm back.

"Oh! Yeah sorry, I just had this strange conversation with this wolf, human, telepathic animal person, whatever you want to call her." I finally answered.

"A what now? A wolf, human person?" Mike was obviously confused.

"There was this girl she said that she was tested on by scientist and turned into a wolf with telepathy. She also said that the demogorgon brought her there, well she called it pedals. Then she was cut off, saying something about this young girl that she was keeping and then I was back here before she could say anything else." Will finally got a good breathe.

"A young girl? What was her name?" Mike seemed most interested in this part.

"She just said, and I quote, "Well pedals is gone now thanks to this young girl that I keep…" And that's all." Will said.

"Wow. What's the wolf girls name?" Dustin seemed to be must interested in that part.

"She said it was Carson, she was shy one second and then gleeful the next." Dustin's face turned really red when he walked away.

"Let's get to the arcade before it closes please." Dustin said.

"What was that? He seemed interested before her name but not after. Do you think he might of known her before or something?" Will asked.

"Probably not." Lucas answered picking up Dustin's bike before walking back with him.

Mike helped me up before asking, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

He was so kind to me, more so than Dustin and Lucas. Even after everything that happened to him all those months ago. The guys told me everything that happened, I like the part with the cliff and troy the best. It sounded like Mike took a hard hit when Eleven left but he always acted like it didn't bother him. I just hope he's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go to the arcade already." We started to walk off back to the other guys.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to it." Mike said as he got on his bike.


	2. The Photo Shoot

_A/N: Thank you TEDOG for the review! I plan on posting once every few days or every other day. Thank You :D_

 **Nancy's p.o.v**

I was still sleeping in bed from the night before. I had experienced a large fight with Steve. We had just broken up on April 20, 1984, also known as a Friday. I had cried all night and really wanted to stay in dreamland all day but I had promised Jonathan that I would meet him for a little photo shoot in the woods.

My alarm went off at precisely 9:00a.m. I really wanted to slam it to the ground, but I knew I had a promise to fulfill. So I sat up and got out of bed. I couldn't figure out what to wear though. I was digging through my drawers and shuffling through my closet.

"Mom! Do you know where my plaid shirt is?!" I yelled from my room.

"No!" My mom responded.

I started to dig through more stuff trying to find my plaid shirt. When I reached the bottom of my drawer I found nothing. Jonathan asked me if I would be able to wear a plaid shirt today and I said yes. I had to find that shirt, I started to pace around the room thinking when I got a good idea. I was going to go to the store and buy a new shirt, but I had a problem I didn't have a car. "Mom! Can I borrow the car!"

"If you can find the keys!" My mom yelled back.

I ran down stairs in a pair of jeans and old sweater. I started looking in the kitchen then moved to the living room, "Crap! Where did she put those keys!"

"Hey Nancy." Mike came down stairs ready for a long bike ride. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh! Hi Mike. Do you have any idea where mom put her keys?" I asked him as I was hesitant to go.

"Um, there right there behind you." Mike pointed at the floor.

"Oh, thanks!" I can't believe I missed that. I fell back grabbing the keys as I ran to the door.

"Um, I think you're forgetting something." Mike stated.

"What?" I looked down at my feet noticing I wasn't wearing shoes. "Oh yeah. Shoes."

"Hey, MOM!" Mike yelled, "I'm going to Will's house."

"Ok! Make it back safely!" She yelled back.

"Bye Mike." I waved him goodbye.

"Bye. Hope the photo shoot goes well." I looked at him in confusion, "Will told me." He walked out the door to go to his friends.

"Crap! It's nine fifteen. I only have forty five more minutes to get a shirt and go to Jonathans." I told myself.

I finished putting my shoes on and ran out the door. I got in the car and started the ignition. It was my third time driving so I had to pay extra attention to the road. It was ten minutes later when I finally got to the store. I quickly turned off the car and ran past the parking lot, and inside the store.

"Shirts, shirts, shirts." I muttered to myself as I looked through the different aisles.

I walked by the food aisle when I found Hopper. I was about to say hi when I saw three boxes of EGGOS in his cart. What was he doing with EGGOS he hates them. I realized I only had about thirty minutes to find a plaid shirt. I quickly left Hopper behind, I can talk to him about that later, and finally found the shirt aisle. YES!

"Plaid shirts right there." I pointed in front of me looking at some cute plaid shirts.

I looked at some blue and white ones, and yellow and green ones. I couldn't find the color I liked. I walked over to a different plaid shirt stack when I found a beautiful pink and purple one. I looked at the sizes and found a medium, close enough. I took it to the dressing room when I realized that I now have only, about ten minutes so I ran to the cash register and paid for it.

"I only have five minutes to get to Jonathan's house." I quickly started the car and changed my shirt making sure no one could see. I made it to his house as fast as I could. I turned off the car and looked at my watch, ten fifteen. I was late by fifteen minutes not as late as I thought. KNOCK, KNOCK. My fist hit the door as I waited for someone to answer. When the door opened I saw Jonathan standing there.

"Hey Nancy. I thought you would be here at ten thirty." He said.

"Oh I'm early. I thought I was supposed to be here now." I thought.

"Oh well I'm ready if you want to go."

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom." I've held it since I found the shirts.

"Oh well then come in." Jonathan opened the door enough for me to fit through.

I walked inside as I looked around I noticed that they still have the lights and letters on the wall. It was a nice touch to the living room but I've got to go to the bathroom. After I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and noticed something there was a little bit of slime on the end. I was about to touch it when Jonathan yelled.

"Nancy almost done?!"

"Yeah I'll be right there!" I yelled back as I opened the door, "I'm ready, let's go."

We walked through the door and I noticed something, "When did you have wolves in your woods?" I asked.

"Um, never." He looked at me, "Where do you see wolves?" I pointed in the woods in front of us. "Oh."

I slowly walked closer and closer when I saw that the wolf was now, somehow human? There was a ghost figure over the wolf that showed a thirteen year old girl. Then I saw it reach out to me I walked even closer, about three feet away.

"Nancy!" Jonathan yelled as he grabbed me back, "Are you trying to get yourself KILLED!"

"NO! The wolf, there was a girl, a ghost looking girl over it." I protested his judgement.

"What? A girl?" He looked when he saw nothing. "Where did the wolf go?" He looked closer when he saw the girl just a little. "I believe you." He said as he helped me up. "Can we please go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said when I got in my mom's car, "My mom won't mind." I smiled.

He suggested that he drive and not me, I understand why I mean I do suck at driving. We could've just walked, but he really wanted to use the car instead, it would've been a long walk. He blasted one of his favorite songs that I've grown to enjoy, it was 'Should I Stay or Should I Go'. We finally got out of the car and walked into the forest. It was silent for a few minutes until Jonathan finally spoke up. "So, how was your date yesterday?" He had to ask that question out of all question.

"Um, it was, um, it lead to me and, um, Steve to break up." I answered his question in just barely a whisper.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's Steve's." I said.

"Well um, did you know Will's grades are getting better?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well that's good. Mike's grades are just about the same. A lot better since last November."

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened in that month didn't it."

"Yeah a lot. We lost some friends and we found some more." I stated.

"Isn't it weird." I looked up at him with a questioning look. "When we were little all we wanted to do was to fight monsters and have fun adventures, but now once we have, we wish that none of it happened." What he said was true, I used to always want to have adventures and fight off monsters but now it's different, a weird different.

"You're right." I said when a thought entered my head. "Do you think that Eleven is still alive, and is just in the upside down?" I asked.

"I honestly hope so. I owe her. She helped find my brother, if the guys didn't find Eleven then Will would be dead. But I really don't know." I could see the regret in his face from when we left the Mike and his friends at the school. I felt regret to, what we did wasn't what we should've done. I wish that we stayed with them it's not like we were the ones that killed it, they did. And it was because of Eleven. I can tell Mike was hurt the most from her disappearance.

"I can remember this one time when it was raining. It was dark outside, about ten p.m. I went to get some water from the kitchen, when I saw Mike. He was sitting outside in a ball just looking. He was just looking into the trees. I could just tell that this was an every rainy night routine, because the next night was also rainy I went to see if he was out there again. He was, but this time he was smiling. I can tell that losing Eleven was hard on him." I told Jonathan about a time not to long ago.

"Wow, it must've been hard on everyone. Sometimes Will asks me or mom what Eleven was like. And my mom wonders what it would be like to have a daughter now." He told me back. "Can you just stand there?" He pointed to a spot by the tree.

I walked over to the tree and stood there. Jonathan pulled out his camera and pointed a little to the left. I moved a few inches to the left then a little more to the right. I struck a pose and smiled, when three flashes went off. "That's good." He smiled back and put his camera down. "You want to go to Mirkwood?" He asked.

"Mirk?... Oh Mirkwood! Sure." I remember Mike talking about Mirkwood before.

We started walking toward Mirkwood talking about photography. It was more interesting then I thought, our conversations are always interesting. When we finally got to Mirkwood we rested. "How many pictures can that camera make?" I asked.

"A lot." He answered.

We had taken about twenty pictures on the way here. I sat down by a tree when I looked over to my left. I saw something, it looked like a... box? "Hey what is that?" I pointed to the box as I stood up.

"Let's go see." He started walking ahead of me.

I opened the box and to my surprise I saw EGGOS. "Eggos?" Jonathan questioned.

"Wait a second! Hopper doesn't like eggos right?" I asked.

"He despises them." He answered.

"Earlier today I saw him buying eggos at the store."

"Why were you at the store?"

"Don't ask." I heard some wheels going by. "Do you hear that?"

He looked at me for a second before he nodded. We ran to the road when we saw a car. That car wasn't any other car it was the sheriff's car that means, Hopper. The car stopped and Hopper came out. Jonathan was about to ask Hopper why he was here, but before he could take another step I pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with his wrist in my hand.

"I want to know what he's doing here." He answered yanking his wrist from my hand.

I pulled him back once more. "Look and you'll see." I pointed at Hopper.

He was walking over to the box with a bag. A bag of what? I asked myself. He bent down by the box and opened it. He seemed to be surprised when he looked inside it. He grabbed the bag and took out some… EGGOS!? How many EGGOS am I going to see today. Hopper put the whole box of EGGOS in there, then closed the box. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets and stared at the box before leaving. He quickly got in his car and left.

"I knew it!" I yelled.

"Who?" Jonathan asked. I just gave him a little hum. "Who? Who are the eggos for?" He asked.

"I don't-" a loud burst of thunder came down. "Let's go home and talk about this tomorrow." I suggested.

"Good idea."

We both walked back to the car that was a little past Mirkwood. He drove again, from here to his house almost instantly. We said goodbye before I drove myself home. When I got there I noticed Mike was back and with his friends.

"HI mom I'm back." I said as I walked through the door.

"Hi darling how was your day?" She asked.

"Good." I answered. "Where's Mike?" I asked.

"In the basement with his friends."

"Ok." I walked down stairs to see that the boys were asleep all over the place. I'll just have to tell him tomorrow.


	3. Contact

**Eleven's p.o.v**

It had been five months, FIVE MONTHS, since I've been here. Here is the Upside-Down. It is such a scary place here. I hate it! I had been in Mike's basement holding the supercom trying to reach my friends when I got hungry. The only food I got was the EGGOS from the box on Mirkwood. Food came once every Saterday. Last week I couldn't leave, because I almost got contact to Mike, if only he had his supercom at the time. I miss them all so much, my friends, my only friends. That was the best week in my life. I had my best time with Mike. He was so kind and understanding, I think he's amazing. I wish I got to know Lucas better, he seemed really nice. I wish I got to meet Will, that would've been cool to. Dustin was also kind and really funny. I miss my friends so much I wish they were here.

I heard steps in the house, someone was here. I quickly crawled under the fort Mike made for me. When the being came downstairs it walked over to me. It lifted up the bed sheet showing my face with much fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry Eleven it's just me." The being said.

I smiled with a sigh of relief. "Carson." I said. I looked at my new becoming friend. She was very kind and brought me the EGGOS of the week. "You need to." I said holding up the frozen EGGOS in front of her.

"No, I can survive." She declined. "Guess what?" We were now sitting across from each other. I just looked at her with much confusion. "I made contact with your friend WILL!" She smiled at me as I smiled back. "He can travel through the real world back here. To bad I never got to tell him about you. I tried to contact your friend, Mike's, sister." she frowned just a bit. "Hey, you need to eat so you'll have more power." She put her paw on my shoulder.

When she told me about her power and transformation I couldn't believe my eyes, but that was four months ago. I would have died here if I never met her. I was as thin as straw and my clothes had rips all over them. My skin was covered in bruises and my hair had grown a full two inches. I had gained about one or two pounds since then, but I still look as thin as a twig.

I took a bite of the frozen EGGO and it tasted as good as always. I looked at Carson as she sat down and looked at the supercom. She had better strength in her power then I did. Every time she tried to go to the real world she would transfer her mind to another wolf. She's been trying to teach me how to do that, but it's just too hard for me right now. I'm too weak, I can barely even use the supercom without bleeding to much.

I just stare at Carson as she stares at the supercom. "Come here Ellie." Ellie had been the nickname she gave me.

I crawled over to her and sat down cross legged. She pushed my hand over to the knobs. I turned one of them then another. "Keep doing that. Now use your powers and I shall use mine." She looked at me and nodded.

Every once in awhile we would try this and always fail. I started using my powers as she used hers. It was working, we started to reach Mike's supercom. I tried harder and harder to find him, when finally I heard something. I pushed my power a little over it's limit, hoping it was one of my friends.

"Hello. Who is this? Over." We did, it was Mike.

When I heard his voice my heart dropped. "Mike?" I whispered.

"Mike." Carson answered, I knew he couldn't hear us, sadly, but I was happy to hear his voice.

"Hello?" He said over the supercom. "Bye, over and out."

I heard the supercom turn off as I hugged it so hard. "Mike!" I yelled as I started to cry.

"It's okay. We are going to find them." Carson said putting her paw on my back.

I hoped she was right, because I was slowly dying and they were the only ones that could help me. All I could think about was finding my friends again. I was hurting so badly and when I heard Mike's voice it felt like a weight was lifted off me.

"I think I might be able to get you in better contact with your friends." Carson told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes really." She looked at me with a smile. "You are going to find your friends again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I knew I could trust her the second I saw her. Well not the first second, most like the first month I met her. She kind of reminded me of Dustin, she was kind and really funny to. Plus the smartest one there, and the only one. It was very lonely here even with her I miss my friends from the real world. The second I see my friends again I'm going to make sure that she is a part of the group. I laid down on the ground in Mike's fort as Carson sat beside me. I was very tired, but I wouldn't let myself sleep. I just laid there as I slowly let the darkness come over me.

 **Lucas's p.o.v**

"Hello?" Mike had the supercom in his hand.

It had been a day after the arcade trip. I think today is going to be weird especially after the weird call.Mike got a mysterious call from his supercom and no one was answering on the other side for some reason.

"No one is there just hang up." I told Mike.

"Bye, over and out." Mike put his supercom to the side as he sat there just thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Dustin asked.

"Well since yesterday and the call. Plus the voices-" Mike was cut off.

"What voices?" I asked, never recalling any voices.

"Every rainy night I go outside-" He got cut off again.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Do I really need to explain that to you?" Mike said with a raised eyebrow.

Will was looking at us with a confused look. "Eleven." I said to him.

"Well yesterday when I sat outside I heard voices." Mike explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your neighbors." I asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like… like the- the demogorgon." He said. "But it was screeching like when Eleven killed it."

"The wolf girl, call, and voices all in two days." Dustin stated, "Sounds strange."

"The wolf girl was the strangest and Dustin why did you walk away after I said her name." Will asked with much curiosity.

"It's not important." Dustin answered.

"I want to know." Will commanded an answer.

"Fine, if you really want to know." Dustin stood up, "In 1st grade I met this wonderful and kind girl, her name was Carson, but one day she left without saying goodbye. So I wonder why all of a sudden she wants to come back!" Dustin stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Great job Will look what you did. You made mister cheery pants pissed off." I said.

I looked over at Mike who was back in his state of thought. I always wondered what my friends could be thinking of, but Mike I wondered about his thoughts more than anyone else's. He stood up and grabbed his supercom. I just stared at him as he started turning knobs around rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Will asked him.

"I'm-" Mike got cut off for yet the third time.

"MIKE!" Nancy yelled from upstairs.

"Will people please stop interrupting me." Mike asked rhetorically.

I watched him go up stairs as I followed him. I really wanted to do something today and when Nancy yells something is definitely going to happen. We reach the top to see that Dustin was still here. Will came up behind us and closed the door to the basement.

"Come and sit." She commanded.

We all sit down and look at her. "What is it?" Mike asked.

"Okay, so yesterday I saw Hopper at the store buying eggos. Then when Jonathan and I were out taking the photo shoot in the woods we saw him again with the same box of eggos. He was putting them in this strange box on Mirkwood." Nancy explained, "But earlier that day we both say this strange ghost looking girl hovering over a wolf."

Mike was just staring at her with wide eyes and a small grin. I wonder what he's thinking about again. We were all staring at him. He started to whisper something, but none of us could hear. He stood up and said, "It all adds up!" He ran down stairs to the basement and grabbed a pen and paper plus a compass before he ran back upstairs.

"Lucas you know morse code right?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"What does three dots then three dash's then three dots mean?" He asked me.

"That means SOS." I answered.

"Okay. What does two dots, one dash, six dots, one dash, one dot, one dash, then one dot mean?" I thought he was asking me about morse code not polka a dots.

"Um, let me think." I knew that there were three E's and one L. There was also one V and one N. That only spells one thing, "Eleven. Where did you hear morse code?"

"Okay. The voices I heard last night made a pattern. I didn't realize what the pattern meant till now." He started writing stuff down. "This all started with the wolf girl, Carson, who had telepathy. She said something about a young girl that defeated the demogorgon and she kept. She might not of finished her sentence, but I know that she was going to say kept safe. Plus Nancy saw a ghost girl hovering over a wolf, which makes sense to be Carson. After that was the eggos. Hopper had eggos, which he hates, at Mirkwood where we found Eleven plus she loves eggos. Then the voices, which sounded like the demogorgon, formed a pattern. That pattern was morse code for, Eleven SOS. Now the call. My supercom has only done that once before. That was when Eleven was trying to contact Will and Barb in the upside-down." He had drawn four boxes that said wolf girl, EGGOS, call, and voices, they each connected to a box in the the middle that was empty. "It all adds up. Eleven is trying to contact us." He wrote Eleven in the box and dropped the pencil. "It's only a hunch."

"Okay." Nancy finally spit out a word.

"That is a lot to take in at once. Are you sure that's a hunch." Dustin stated.

"Wait you already know this wolf girl?" Jonathan asked.

Will told Nancy and Jonathan about meeting Carson in his little trip to the Upside-down, Which Jonathan only heard about that a few days ago, so he was still mad at Will for not telling him earlier. They both looked curious about Carson and her powers.

"This means we should probably go to Mirkwood and check out that box." Will added.

"Yep. Nancy can you take us there?" Mike asked his sister.

"I can take you to the box, but you have to take me to Mirkwood." She answered.

"Okay Will, Lucas and Dustin grab your bikes and start heading over there. Nancy and I are going to go to Mirkwood in the car." Mike ordered us.

"When did you become captain?" Dustin asked sarcastically.

"Just do it." Mike groaned.

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside to my bike. I was followed by Will and Dustin, they had already got their bikes out as I thought. Like I said when Nancy yells something is going to happen. I quickly grabbed my bike and followed Will and Dustin out of the neighborhood.

 **Dustin's p.o.v**

We finally got to a halfway point to Mirkwood. It was silent as we all rode our bikes. We all had the same question in our mind.

"How did Mike figure all of that out so fast?" Lucas finally asked.

"I have no idea." Will answered.

"I think it's because he's been on the search for El for a while now." I stated, "Longer than us."

"Yeah, I guess." Will remembered something from earlier today, "I'm sorry about earlier, Dustin." He apologized.

"It's okay it doesn't bother me that much." I lied.

"Really?" Lucas asked me knowing that I lied.

"Well of course it bothers me!" I yelled like it was a stupid question, which it was. "My best friend, my only friend that I had."

"Can you tell us about her?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to know stuff about your old crush." Lucas added.

"I never liked her that way!" I lied yet again. They both stared at me knowingly, "Okay fine. I had a crush on her. She was the prettiest girl in school, even to the fifth graders. She always wore striped shirts and jeans, and she never wore shoes, only roller skates. She always wore her hair down and had the prettiest blue eyes and cute freckles. She was so kind and loved comics. Her favorite was The Flash and Captain America. She traded cards all the time and loved science. She was an amazing artist and musician. She was known for the girl with the highest standards, but to me she was known as my friend. She even got rid of her friend Katie, because she always called me toothless and crazy boy. But then one day she stopped showing up to school. I went to her house and asked her parents what happened to her, but all they said was she left. After that I never saw her again. And now she shows up." I stopped pedaling when I realized something.

"She is extremely smart." Will stated before he looked back to see me staring at the ground. "What are you doing Dustin?" He asked.

"The government sucks. They hurt El and take away Carson. Tested on both of them. Why girls tho' what's wrong with boys are we not strong enough to be tested on?" I asked obviously lighting up the moment. When I look up I see Lucas and Will laughing.

"There are probably boy subjects to." Lucas stated after catching his breath from all the laughing.

"Let's just get to Mirkwood before Mike and Nancy do." Will started to pedal.

"When did we start racing the Wheelers?" I asked as I started to pedal faster.

"No fair!" Lucas yelled chasing after us.

It had been about five more minutes until we got to Mirkwood. It seemed like the Wheelers beat us after all. When we got there they were waiting inside the car. I got off my bike and kicked the kick stand. I walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Mike rolled it down and looked at me.

"What took you so long?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" I moved out of the way so he could get out of the car. "Let's find this box already."

The other guys left their bikes and walked over to the car. We all waited for Nancy to get out of the car. When she finally turned off the car and stepped outside.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Nancy started walking toward the woods as we followed.

"So, Mike?" I started to break the silence with a question on my mind.

"Yeah?" Mike replied without looking up.

"How did you figure out all of that so fast?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just knew that she would try to contact us sometime and I guess that time is now." He looked up. "I just know."

"Here it is!" Nancy pointed to a small green box by a few trees.

We all ran over to it as Mike kneeled down next to it. He opened the latch and pushed open the lid. We all looked at Nancy then back at the box. Nothing was there it was empty.

"You said that Hopper put eggos in here yesterday right?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you think?" We all knew what she was implying.

"Eleven found the eggos." Mike stated as he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and put it in the box.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Paper." He answered as he stared at it before he closed the box. "Come on, let's comeback tomorrow." He stood up and walked back to the car as we followed behind him.


	4. The Note

**Carson's p.o.v**

I started walking around Mike's house, when I saw something. No, it couldn't be, could it? I ran inside the basement looking for Eleven. Oh no,

"ELEVEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I heard something outside.

I quickly ran as fast as my legs could carry. When I got to the front of the house I saw Eleven. HOW?

"Eleven, how did you get there? You can't get there that fast." I curiously walked closer.

She was by the object that I saw earlier. It was the box, the box that I find EGGOS in every week. I see her open it, but this time there wasn't a box of EGGOS it was a piece of paper. She slowly grabbed and unfolded it. It was a note, but not just any note it was from Mike. She lifted it up to me since she couldn't read well.

I read, "Dear El," I stopped for a second to look at Eleven. She looked so excited yet so sad. I looked back down on the paper and sighed, "I hope that you are okay. I, we miss you. I look for you everyday, hoping to find you. I'm so close to finally seeing you again. All I need you to do is write on the back of this paper saying where you are. Then put it back in the box. I really do miss you. Love Mike." I put the paper down and looked at Eleven.

She was crying non stop. I let her lay her head on my back and just sit there. About three minutes later I had already written down, the fort in Mike's basement, on the back of the note. Eleven was trying to sleep till tomorrow. I quickly ran in the front of the house only to see that the box wasn't there anymore. Crap! I started yelling in my head, screaming and wishing I didn't have to leave El here. We both know that there is more here in the Upside-Down. I quickly ran as fast as I could, I could barely catch my breath.

"Yes." I quietly said to myself.

The box was there, right where it was before. In Mirkwood. I slowly opened the box and dropped the note in there. Oh I really do hope to get out of here soon. I closed the box and ran back to Mike's house.

 **Eleven's p.o.v**

I sat down in the basement with more hope of finding my friends again than ever. I was dreaming about seeing Mike again and meeting Will. I also thought about listening to Dustins jokes again and watch Lucas play around like he's the king. I had no idea what time it was, but I was hoping that it had been the next day. I was waiting for Carson to come back from her walk or run. I had finished the EGGOS and hoped that there would be more. I started to get bored, like always, so I picked up the supercom and started playing with the little knobs. I started to try and contact someone when I heard something. I put the supercom down and slowly got up. I went to the window and looked out side only to see something treacherous. It was the DEMOGORGON. I fell to the ground with both hands on my ears crying out hoping Carson could hear me.

To my biggest surprise I didn't contact Carson, but I did contact someone else. There was a huge flash and thunder inside the basement. I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone I couldn't tell who it was, so I slowly backed up.

"Um…" I just stared worried that the demogoron outside might of heard the noise.

"EL!?" I know that voice. "Am I dreaming?" There it was I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. IT WAS MIKE!

I got up as fast as I could and tripped over and over until I fell into his arms. "Mike." I whispered, holding onto him like my life depended on it, which it did. Mike was at shock realizing he wasn't in a dream. He looked down at me looking so surprised yet so happy. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"It is you." He smiled.

I remembered something, "Mike," I looked up at him, "de-de-demogor- demogorgon." I stuttered.

"What are you talking about? You killed it remember?" He looked down at me with a concerned looked.

"I did. New demogoron." I looked behind me and pointed, "Window."

Mike looked at the window then at me then back at the window. He walked up to it and looked through the vines. His eyes widened as he slowly looked away.

"We have to get out of here." He said looking at me. "Did you bring me here?" He asked.

"No. You did." I simply answered.

We both heard a loud screech coming from outside. I stared at the window, as I started to tremble. I sat down and started to cry. Mike walked up to me and sat down.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay. Come here."

I still didn't stop crying as he brought me closer. My head was resting on his shoulder, arms around his neck and my legs in his lap. He was calming me down as the demogorgon walked past the house.

"Thank you, Mike." We both held onto each other a little tighter.

"I will always be here for you when you need me for now on I promise." Mike whispered in my ear. I just simply answered with a nod. I knew he was going to be there for me the first day I met him.

 **Jonathan's p.o.v**

I was with Nancy, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Mike. Well I was with Mike until something happened. Something unseen and we'll a little bit blinding as well. Maybe it would be easier to just go back a few minutes and show you.

"That's a completely terrible plan!" Lucas was yelling across the basement as we were all trying to make a plan to get El back.

"At least I could come up with something!" Dustin yelled back, "You have come up with nothing so far!"

"I'm actually trying to think of a good idea!" Lucas was making a pretty good point.

"Shut up!" I started getting annoyed. "Mike has an idea if you guys would please listen."

"Okay, so my idea has to do with the note," Mike was interrupted by Dustin.

"So that's what the paper was! What it say?" He asked leaning forward.

"I was about to tell you. The note said that we were looking for Eleven and told them to write their address on there." Mike looked at Will, "I need you to throw up."

"What!?" Will fell back in question.

"When you throw up you go to the upside down when you go there you can bring Eleven through back here." Mike said.

"Well it does make sense, to the part where you never told me about that small problem you had." I had an angry look on my face as I stared into Will's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I never told you." Will stood up fixing his chair.

"I still need to know. Does mom know our just them?" I asked.

"Only them." He turned his gaze toward Mike, "And that plan is very stupid by the way." Mike shrugged, "But I'll try."

Everyone was shocked by Will's answer. "Really?" Lucas thought that out of all the people there Will would have the sense not to do something that stupid.

"Yeah, why not?" Will answered.

"Because it's extremely stupid!" Lucas waved his arms about acting like the world was going into madness.

"Eleven helped save my life." Will looked up at everyone, "I want to help save her's."

"Well I think that we should go check the box and see if they answered your note." Nancy came up behind us like she just got there.

"Me to." I agreed.

We all got up and got ready to go when we heard something. We all looked around seeing where it came from. Our eyes all landed on Mike. He was glowing brighter and brighter and brighter when a large purple and blue light appeared. We all ran over to him when he just disappeared.

"Mike!" Nancy screamed louder than I thought possible.

We all started to yell Mike's name looking around everywhere. We all stopped noticing that we were just making a bunch of racket.

"Where the heck did my brother go?" Nancy looked at everyone with a very concerned face.

"Well we know he's not here. Maybe he teleported somewhere." Dustin suggested.

"Really?! Not the time for jokes Dustin!" Nancy slammed her hand into her forehead.

"I'm not joking." He shrugged.

"It does make sense. Plus that's not the weirdest thing I've heard today." I think that maybe Dustin's on to something.

"That might sound absurd, but I think that Dustin's on to something." Lucas has the right idea, "I mean people don't just disappear… like… that. He was right!"

"What?" Will asked, honestly intrigued.

"Eleven isn't dead, she's trying to contact us, but she couldn't do that without us believing in her as well. I don't know why." Lucas was shocked by his own assumptions.

"Are you saying that Eleven brought him to her?" I asked.

"No, i think he's saying that Mike brought himself to her." Dustin said, Lucas smiled and pointed at him.

"Well maybe we can find out when we see the note." Nancy walked to the car, as we all followed.

"I don't think that we are all going to fit." will stated.

"Well try, cuz you ain't riding your bikes with me again." I started the car and waited for everyone to get in.

We barely fit but managed anyways. It was silent for most of the ride, the only noise was the music coming from the radio. Dustin spoke once and that was all, the awkward silence was making it to weird. We finally got to Mirkwood as I stopped the car. Dustin was the first to get out, then Lucas and Will, and finally me. Nancy stayed in the car just in case anyone came by. We started walking through the woods, to the box. When we found it for the second time we all stopped. I bent down and opened the latch, it took me a second to open it. When I did I saw the piece of paper. Will picked it up and looked at the back.

"Mike's…," he looked up at us, "basement."

"I knew it!" Dustin smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for let's save Eleven, and Mike if he's there." Lucas ran back to the car and waited for us there.

"I can't believe I'm going to finally meet her." Will looked up at me with a smile that filled his face.

"Me neither." I looked down at him and brought him closer to my side.

Me Neither.

 **Carson's p.o.v**

I was about to go inside of Mike's basement when I heard something. I slowly walked closer to the door and slid it open. I saw Eleven in the arms of a small figure. I couldn't make out who or what it was, since it was dark. I tilted my head just a bit when I saw it move. My senses came out faster then my train of thought when I jumped up and pushed the dark figure away from El.

"No!" El screamed as I watched the figures face come to the light.

I stopped growling and walked towards the young boy. He looked about El's age, had long black hair, and with eyes as dark as the night. I recognized him in a sort of way. El had described each one of her found friends. I remember her describing a young boy with the name Mike.

"You must be Mike." I said through my mind as usual.

"Y- yeah." Mike sat up and looked at me quietly before saying, "You are Carson aren't you?"

"Yeah, Will told you and your friends about me?"

"I believe you remember one of my friends," I looked at him curiously, "Dustin."

I looked away slowly as tears formed under my small eyes. "El told me she knew him." I looked back at the boy, "I didn't… I couldn't believe it was the Dustin I knew."

Eleven walked up to us and kneeled down next to me. I felt her arm go across my spine and under my stomach. My ears went up when I asked myself a question.

"How did you get here?" I looked at him.

"I honestly have no idea. One second I was at home in my basement then I was here, the upside-down, in my basement." He looked down and crossed his legs.

"Light." We both looked at El who finally spoke. "I heard thunder, then saw bright light." She looked at Mike and crawled back into his lap where she was before.

I saw Mike's face instantly blush. I could tell he saw Eleven as more than a friend when I heard Eleven tell me about him. I walked up by the two and laid down around them with my tail behind Mike's back.

"I think we should get some sleep. We can ask more questions tomorrow." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into deep sleep.


	5. The Plan

**Dustin's p.o.v**

We were back at Mike's house in his basement. We all sat down around the table and on the sofa. Lucas had started talking about how we were going to get Eleven and hopefully Mike from the upside-down.

"So if Will can't bring them through then we will just have to find away inside ourselves." He said.

"How would we do that?" I asked him truly excited about what he was going to say next.

"Well when Nancy and I were out in the woods last year we, well she found a small portal to the upside-down. She would of got stuck there if I hadn't pulled her out so we could get a rope and wrap it around our waist." Jonathan had suggested.

"That's not the worst idea I've heard all day." Lucas added.

"What do you think Will?" I looked around me when I didn't see Will anywhere, "Will?!" I screamed.

It had been three minutes since Will disappeared. We all looked around the basement when we heard a thump. It was Will, he had just come back from the upside-down. I quickly ran over to him to help pick him up. When he was on his feet he slowly walked over to the fort and sat down. When he looked up at us he had a worried face.

"What is it Will? Tell us all the details." I said putting my hand on his back.

"The demogorgon, Mike, Carson, powers, portal, I can't. Oh my god." Will had fell back in the corner.

"It's okay Will. Tell us about the demogorgon first. You guys said Eleven killed it." Jonathan sat next to Will to comfort him.

"Well, I didn't have much time but I got some information." Will started to relax when he started to explain, "When I got there they were sleeping when I woke them up they told me about seeing a demogorgon.."

"What!?" Lucas yelled, "There are more than one?"

"Yeah. Mike was right Carson is keeping Eleven safe and brings her EGGOS once every week. And Dustin you were also right Mike has teleported to the upside-down."

"How is that even possible?" I asked him.

"I don't know." This made us all frown.

"Oh my god. Mike." I put my hands behind my head.

"I couldn't get much information-"

I interrupted with a question, "Wait, how did Mike get powers?"

"Oh yeah, well I don't really know and neither do they. They think that maybe Mike has something inside him that he doesn't know about. I honestly don't know it might not of even been Mike, ok it was Mike but no one knows how. But they do have a plan, but we need to get inside the lab somehow." Will finally finished with a long breathe.

"Why didn't you bring them back?" I wondered.

"I tried! We were all holding onto each other, but when I disappeared they didn't come with." Will started to cry.

"Why?" I asked when everyone just looked at me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Will crawled up into a ball.

Jonathan was rubbing Will's back trying to comfort him while everyone else moved to the table. I started to think, _how is this real?_ I asked myself.I just think to myself for a while, as much as I enjoy this I also hate it. _Sometimes I wish we never knew about the upside-down and Will never got captured by the demogorgon_. Then I realize _if that never happened we would have never met Eleven, but if we never met her then Mike sad all the time and be in the upside-down. But then we would have never known of such cool powers and Mike wouldn't of found someone he truly loves._

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, over thinking about everything.

"Dustin?" Lucas and everyone else looked at me.

"I'm really over thinking about all this." I finally understood what was going on, "I understand know."

"Understand what?" Nancy asked.

Before I could answer the basement door opened. Chief Hopper walked in with a questioning look.

"Someone one called me. Something about the girl?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said as she stood up.

"You called him?" Lucas stood up, "Why?"

"He had the EGGOS that Eleven gets every week. Plus I think he can help us get into the… place." Nancy turned to Hopper, "We know you've been leaving EGGOS in a box on Mirkwood, for Eleven."

"How did you? Wait, how?" He looked at all of us before asking, "Where's the Wheeler boy?"

"My brother sort of, accidentally teleported, somehow with powers to the upside-down." Nancy shrugged.

"It did happen." I supported.

"Why did you call me?" He asked.

"We want you to help us find a way in the lab to the upside-down."

"Not a chance." Hopper turned around about to walk out the door before Will got up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Please. We need to save our friends." Will begged, "At least give us a chance to explain."

Hopper sighed before walking over to the sofa and sat down. We all circled around him which made him feel a little uncomfortable. We explained everything from Carson to the slugs. It was about ten minutes of questions to answers and ending with one last question.

"If I do help you, will your plan even work?" Hopper had agreed to help us.

"We hope so." Nancy looked down, "I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell my mom about Mike."

"OH NO!" Lucas freaked out, "School! Mike's mom is going to be pissed when she finds out Mike didn't go to school and not come home for dinner. Plus we have a test in math tomorrow. His needs to bring his math grade up."

"Wait, what's wrong with Mike's math grade?" Nancy crossed her arms.

"Nothing." I had lied. Mike had been falling asleep in math lately.

"Dustin?" Nancy started to walk closer as she reached out her hands getting ready to tickle me.

I slowly backed up to a corner before I broke, "Okay, okay fine! You know weakness. Mike has been falling asleep in math lately. He says he's fine."

"The nightmares." She whispered.

"The what?" Will asked.

"Mike has been having nightmares lately." We all stared at her as she went on, "It started a few weeks ago. Every night when it's not raining Mike has nightmares. He screams out Elevens name and before he wakes up he screams about this certain frequency-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Hopper said.

"Nancy you need to write that frequency down!" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Um, okay." Nancy grabbed the paper and wrote it down. "What's this for?"

"We are going to contact this exact frequency when we get to school tomorrow." I took the paper and put it in my bag.

"Well first we have to make an excuse for Mike not being at school tomorrow." Will said.

"Let's go before mom freaks out." Jonathan said laughing as he lead Will outside.

"You guys can come to the police station after school and we can go from there." Hopper said before he put his hat on and left out the door.

"Bye." Lucas waved as he followed the rest of them.

"Tell Mrs. Wheeler that Mike is going to hang with me tonight." I was the last to leave.

"Nancy! Mike!" Mrs. Wheeler yelled, "Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Nancy yelled back when she ran up stairs.

Mrs. Wheeler looked over her shoulder looking for Mike, "Where's-?"

Nancy interrupted her mom, "With Dustin. They decided that they would hang at his house."

"Oh, okay." They all sat at the table eating dinner, "So, how was your day?"

"Interesting." Nancy answered before stuffing her mouth with potatoes.


	6. Twelve

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My computer was being really stupid, STUPID COMPUTER! Anyways I'm going to post two chapters today._

 _Let's get to it!_

 **Mikes p.o.v**

"I still can't believe that didn't work." I had said that about ten times already.

"I think we heard you the first time Mike." Carson groaned.

"They have idea." Eleven put her hand on my shoulder, "Stupid one, but they want to help."

"I know." She moved her hand down to mine which made me blush.

"So you have powers to now?" El pulled me to the fort I made for her when we first met.

"I guess so. They're… apparently teleportation… powers." I said between coughs.

"What's tell-a-port-ation?" She asked. I was about to speak when I suddenly coughed again.

"Teleportation or teletransportation is the theoretical transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. It is a common subject in science fiction literature, film, video games, and television." Carson said before turning back around and messing with my supercom, "You need to get that cough checked out by the way

I looked at Eleven who still looked confused so I explained an easy explanation, "That's one way of saying it. Teleportation is a power where someone can move from one place to the other without moving." I faked a smile.

I saw a small smile form on her face, "That's mental."

I laughed at her words reminding me of Dustin. It was hard for me to laugh or smile from the toxic air around me. It felt like my throat was burning. Carson stopped what she was doing before turning back around to look at us. "You can travel through space and time, who knows what else you can do." She walked over to us. "What is he like now?"

"Dustin?" El asked, Carson nodded. "Mike can tell more."

They both looked at me and I thought about all the fun times I had with Dustin, "Well, he's a very… weird guy. He always has a good sense of humor. He always makes us laugh when we need it. He's probably one of the smartest kids in school. One of them. He can be a scaredy cat sometimes, but he can also be brave. When he wants to. He has a good sense of direction. So on…" I said.

"He sounds just like I remember." Carson sort of smiled then looked at me, "I feel grateful right now even tho we are in the upside-down.

My stomach growled as well as everyone else's. "Well that doesn't sound good." Eleven and Carson both looked at each other then back at me.

"You guys don't have anymore food do you?" I asked, they both shook their heads.

"You know we can see if Hopper brought something earlier than usual." Carson suggested.

"I don't know." I said in sake of El's health she couldn't survive the walk.

"You're right I can go alone." Carson was about to walk out the door when she turned around. "You know Mike, if we are in here to much longer you might get used to that burning feeling in your throat. It just feels numb to me." She turned around before walking out the door.

"Are you ok?" Eleven asked.

I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up from the cold breeze that hit me, "I'll… be fine."I coughed again.

"No." She poked my chest, "You are in pain."

"It's just my throat. It's also a little colder in here then I thought it would be." I shrugged slightly.

"It is cold." She looked around, "And dark." She added.

"Yeah, you've been here for a while how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Feel, c-cold, and s-" Before she could finish her sentence, she fainted.

"Eleven!" I quickly got on my knees and picked her up in my arms. I started feeling drops of water under my eyes. "El! El wake up!" I kept yelling, trying to wake her up when I heard a loud screech. "Carson!" I needed help and fast. I could feel her arms getting colder by the second. My throat started burning even more and I started feeling weaker and weaker. I heard the screech again and again as it got closer, "Demogoron." Was all I could say when the wall burst. I turned my back and held Eleven closer to my chest. "Eleven! Eleven wake up!" I kept on screaming. When I looked up I saw it, the demogorgon. There it was right in front of me. I felt frozen like I couldn't move. I knew I had to, I had to save El. I couldn't lose her again. I couldn't move at all when I realized I didn't have to move I can teleport. It was all new to me and I only did it once, but I had to try. I closed my eyes and focused on Lucas's house. I kept that thought in my head when the last thing I heard was a screech.

"Mike? Mike?" I heard a small gentle voice coming from above me.

I slowly opened my eyes realizing what had happened. "Eleven?" My voice cracked.

"Mike." I felt a cold hand fall on my cheek. "You save me."

I got up looking at my surroundings when I realized this was Lucas's bedroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know?" Eleven shrugged, "I wake up awhile ago, saw Carson."

I Looked to my right and saw the familiar wolf on her four legs. "I saw that your basement was destroyed and looked for you here." She pushed a box of EGGOS next to me. "He did put some food out for us."

I grabbed the box and started chewing on the EGGOS. We all sat there in complete silence. Eleven finally broke the silence.

"Mike?" I looked over at her, "I was saying something, but forgot."

I put my hand her shoulder and said, "It's okay. If it was important then you'll remember sooner or later."

"Okay." She grabbed an EGGO from the box and started chewing with me.

 **Hoppers p.o.v**

I slowly sat up in my bed looking out the window. I pushed the covers off my legs and went to the bathroom. When I got there I turned on the shower and got ready for the day. My uniform was on the bed as I just stared at it. _Time to start the day,_ I thought to myself. When I finally finished getting ready I went to my small porch and looked into the horizon. I took out the pack of cigarettes and lit one. _It's just so quiet. Why couldn't life be just as beautiful and quiet as the ocean on the horizon._ I had admired the sight. The drive to the police station was short as usual, but when I passed the lab I saw more and more vehicles lining up in the front. I wondered what could be going on there and that it was going to be harder than I thought to sneak the kids in there and out. My car stopped in the parking lot as I got out the car and went inside the station.

"Hopper." Flo was right up front, "Your late as usual." She plucked the cigarette bud out of my mouth as I picked up a coffee mug and walked over to my office.

Inside I saw an all too well familiar face, "Joyce?"

"Hopper." She said happily, "I just wanted to invite you to Will's birthday coming up in two weeks."

I looked up at her, "What? Why would I want to go to a kids birthday?" I asked.

"Well since, I thought, that well you helped Will out of the… um… you know… that place. I just thought that maybe you would like to go to his birthday. I'm sure Will would be happy to meet you there." She explained.

"Okay, I'll come." I said, "But only for a few minutes."

"Okay that's fine with me." Joyce walked out of my office.

"Okay." I started going through some of my stuff when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Jim Hopper?" I heard a man's voice come through the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"I'm with Hawkins National Laboratory." The man said.

"I figured just as much." I wasn't surprised by this bit at all, "What do you want?" I asked another question.

"We need you to come in. Dr. Owens needs to talk to you about subject twelve."

"I thought you guys were done with that! That poor kid had just went through so much in the past few months." I thought about something real quick, "You guys know where he went don't you?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think that we do." He said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, tops." I said back before I hung up, "Poor kid. He's going to be in a lot of trouble soon."

Before I left one more person called, "Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Chief Hopper this is Nancy. Do you have any ideas on how we are going to get in the lab?" She asked.

"I have one idea, but I don't know if it's going to work until tomorrow." I answered.

"Okay, bye." I heard the other end hang up before I did.

"Why does it always have to be the Wheelers?" I asked myself.

I drove to the lab in about seven minutes. When I went through the gate I noticed that there were more cars there than there were earlier. I found a spot to park before I went through the front doors. Before I could go anywhere else a woman stopped me. She had short brown hair with highlights of white and dark blue eyes.

"What's your business here?" She asked in a brutal manner.

Before I could answer Dr. Owens came in the hallway, "It's okay Dr. Brenner, he's with me."

"Dr. Brenner?" I was very sure that he had died, but this is a she.

"Jim, this is Martin Brenner's younger sister, Sue Brenner." Dr. Owen's just smiled and walked down the hallway as I followed.

When we got to a small room with two chairs and a table in the middle we stopped. I sat on one side and he sat on the other. His smile from before quickly vanished.

"We need to talk about subject twelve." He looked me straight in the eye.

"I know, but I thought you guys said that it wasn't a success so you gave up." I simply said.

"Do you even know who subject twelve is?" He asked me.

"Honestly I just know that subject twelve is a boy."

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

When I got back to the station I waited until three o'clock to call everyone's mother's to tell them to bring their kids to the station. But before than I just contemplated about everything that I had heard from Dr. Owens. I also thought about how I was going to tell everyone about everything/.

 **Lucas's p.o.v**

I was riding my bike to school when I heard something. I stopped my bike to see what it was. It had came from inside a pawn shop. I walked inside when I didn't just hear it I saw it. The lights were flickering everywhere. I looked around to see if any of the walls were sticking out, but no. I also didn't see the shop manager anywhere.

"Hello?" I looked around when the lights stopped. I saw the manager come from behind a corner, "I think there's something wrong with your lights." I told him.

"M-my lights n-never d-do that." He stuttered.

I heard something like someone was talking I looked at the manager, but he said nothing. "Mike?" I whispered. The manager looked at me confusingly before asking;

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh yeah. Bye!" I quickly ran out the door and got back on my bike.

It took me about three minutes more before I got to school. I put my bike in the bike rack and quickly locked it up so no one would steal it. I started running inside when I heard a teacher scream "NO RUNNING!" at me. When I got to my locker I quickly unlocked and opened it. Before I could close it I saw someone come running up to me.

"What took you so long?" Dustin asked with Will coming shortly behind him.

"The pawn shop's lights started flickering, so I went inside and when I did I heard someone talking to me in almost a whisper." I answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the manager?"Will asked.

"I'm sure. His lips were sealed shut and no one else was there." I closed my locker and started walking to science with Dustin and Will.

Mr. Clark started teaching us about astronomy. He was talking about stars and how they were made. His hand was flying across the chalkboard, writing and drawing everything he was talking about. Everyone was writing notes except me, all I could think about was how our plan was going to work. I didn't even know if it was going to work at all. I started drifting off into space when I heard something. I quickly tilted my head towards the board. Everyone was staring at me, even Mr. Clark.

"Lucas? Can you tell me what the star is made of?" He asked me.

"Um, the star is made of-" Before I could finish my answer the bell rang.

"Don't forget you have a test wednesday!" Mr. Clark yelled out to the fast leaving class.

Dustin, Will and I ran up to the front desk. We all just stood there waiting for Mr. Clark to look over at us.

"Where's Mike?" He asked us.

We all looked at each other before Dustin spoke up, "He was at my house for the night when he found out that he was sick."

"Oh okay. What is it you boys want?" He asked us another question.

"Can we use the heathkit?" Will asked.

"Sure, but you only have ten minutes." He grabbed the keys from his desk and handed them to me.

"Thank you." We all said in unison.

After we broke the first heathkit radio it took awhile for Mr. Clark to get a new one. About a month after December Will had his first try with the radio and he loved it. We had to pull him away from it so we wouldn't be late to our next class.

When we got to the door to the heathkit room we unlocked it and ran in. Dustin quickly slammed his bag to the ground and unzipped it. He pulled out the paper with the correct frequency on it and unfolded it. He gave it to me and I slowly turned the knobs around and around to get the right signal. When I finished all we heard was static.

"Are you sure this is the right-" Will was interrupted by a voice coming from the radio.

"Do you even know who twelve is?" We all looked at each other with confused glances. _Who is twelve?_

"Honestly I just know that subject twelve is a boy." We all gave each other a look that meant question.

"I believe you know him better as… " Static arose before the man could finish his sentence.

"Did you guys hear Hopper's voice or was that just me?" Dustin asked.

"I know I heard him. I want to know who twelve is." I said messing with the radio a bit before we heard his voice again.

"I'm sorry did you just say Michael Wheeler?" We heard Hopper's voice then static again.

"Mike!?" Will yelled.

"Mike is subject twelve?" I asked myself.

"How?" Dustin asked.


	7. Truth

_A/N: This is the second chapter I'm posting today! I'm probably going to post the next chapter on either Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Hopper's p.o.v hours earlier in Hawkins Lab**

"Do you even know who subject twelve is?" Dr. Owens asked me.

"Honestly I just know that subject twelve is a boy."

"I believe you know him better as Michael Wheeler."

My eyes went wide as everything that was happening came to an understanding, "I'm sorry did you just say Michael Wheeler?" He smiled at me.

"How? He was never tested out anything?" I asked.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." He relaxed a bit before he started, "Dr. Brenner was mad about her brother's death and how subject eleven called for Michael instead for her brother. She had been thinking about making subject twelve for a long time. The drugs and everything she needed to make twelve was too much for a baby to handle so she had to choose someone strong enough to take all the components without dying. She choose Michael Wheeler for revenge. The next day he flipped over on his bike and went to the hospital. It was nothing too serious, but it gave her enough time to inject him with everything she had to make him subject twelve. His body reacted differently than she expected. It didn't react at all. A month later his body still didn't react. She gave up on him and started making another batch for someone else when just recently we found out that his body reacted just yesterday. It was also at the same time that the alerts for disturbance in, as you call it the upside-down, started to go off." He leaned forward just a little.

"Do you know what his 'powers' could be?" I asked.

"We think that it's teleportation." I just looked at him with my eyes still wide and my mind still shook. "We need you to go to the upside-down to get subject twelve and hopefully eleven as well." I still didn't say anything. "I'll let you think about it."

"No!" He turned his head back towards me, "I want to go, but I want to go alone."

He smiled just a bit, "Okay." I still had one more question for him; "Didn't the portal close?"

"No." That was all he said before I left.

 **Will's p.o.v**

The last school bell rang as I started to pack up my things. When we all got to our bike's we unlocked them and rode them all the way to the police station without saying a word. When we got there we saw that Jonathan's car was already there. We parked our bikes and walked inside. We all saw Flo staring at us and watched her point down the hallway to Hopper's office. We walked inside the small room and saw Jonathan and Nancy already standing there.

"Well now that we are all here." Hopper looked at all of us, "I have something to tell you all."

"We already know." Lucas said moving his head to the right.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"When we got the right signal to the frequency Nancy gave us we heard you talking to someone. He told you something about subject twelve." I said as water started forming in my eyes, "Twelve being… being Mike."

"WHAT?!" Nancy yelled, "MIKE IS NOT A TEST SUBJECT!"

"Nancy, guys calm down." Hopper looked at me, "Did you hear anything else?"He asked. I shook my head when he started explaining, "You kids did in fact hear me talking to someone. His name is Dr. Owens. There was also someone new that I found at the lab today. She is Dr. Brenner's younger sister." We all looked at each other with worried eyes. "She was mad when she found out that Eleven called out for Mike instead of her brother-"

"Yeah, cuz Mike treated her better than anyone else could!" Lucas yelled, "Even I treated her badly! I take it all back to." We all saw that he started crying.

"I know Mike took her in that week, but let me explain." Hopper explained everything that Dr. Owens had told him earlier that day. He also told us about the deal he made with the lab. We all just stood there silently waiting for Hopper to finish.

"My brother is now getting hunted by… by-"

"The bad men." I interrupted.

"Yeah. And you're working for them!" Lucas yelled, "How are we supposed to know you aren't totally setting us up right now?!" He asked.

"You don't you can only trust me." Hopper just sat there waiting for everyone's response.

We all huddled up and started thinking about our response. When we finally chose our answer, we spread out again, "What's your plan?" I asked.

He just simply smiled and leaned forward before starting, "The lab thinks I'm going to go in and find Mike and Eleven and bring them back to them, so I'm going in the portal at the lab while you guys are going to go wait by the one in the woods. The lab is going to let me bring two people so I want you guys to choose who's going with me." We all just look at each other.

"I think that Nancy should go. She is Mike's sister after all." I suggested.

"I'll go to." Jonathan said.

"No, I think that Lucas should go, we need adult supervision. Plus Lucas has known him the longest." I suggested again.

"Okay. You three," Hopper pointed at Jonathan, Dustin, and me, "Need to go to the tree that you found Nancy and wait for us there."

We all started to walk out of Hopper's office when I had to go to the bathroom. Luckily I just had to use the toilet and didn't throw up at all. When I finished using the bathroom I started to walk back outside when I heard Hopper say something;

"Dr. Owens I'm going in tomorrow with two people to go with of my choosing." I didn't think to much of what he said so I kept walking outside and out of Hopper's talking range, "Yes, I have gained the kids trust and have two of Mi- subject twelve's friends. Everything is going according to plan." He finished and hung up the phone. "To my plan."

"Come on guys! Tomorrow we get our friends back!" I excitedly jumped on my bike.

"Just as long as Chief Hopper doesn't pull a Lando on us." Dustin said before getting on his bike.

"Why do you always compare the Chief with Lando?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Dustin started biking away with all of us following behind him.

None of us knew exactly what Hopper was planning and neither did the lab. All we knew was that tomorrow was going to be a rough day and that we may or may not see our friends tomorrow. I'm really excited to meet Eleven. Lucas and Dustin told me all about her powers and how she used them against Troy, TWICE. But Mike told me about her curiosity and when you look into her eyes you could see how small and fragile she, but also how brave and smart she was. I honestly think that neither Mike or Eleven deserve this. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I don't think I deserve this either. None of us do.


	8. The Escape Route

_A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while. My computer acted up... AGAIN. It's going to the shop to get fixed and I wont be able to get it back until two weeks. I will be taking my two week testing then so I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to post again until about a month. Hope ypu enjoy and please review!_

 **Carson's p.o.v**

I have been trying to train Mike for about ten hours now. The first time he actually moved somewhere was when he teleported to the local pawn shop which was only about five feet away from him. FIVE FEET!?, five feet was the farthest he could teleport. The only time he teleported farther than that was when he and Eleven were in danger. He teleported to his friend Lucas's house. I thought it was awesome before I realized that it's only when he's trying to save someone when he teleports farther. I even put him in danger once. I had finally convinced Eleven to help me push a house on him with our powers. He still only moved five feet before Eleven quickly pushed him out of the way. I admit, my idea was stupid, but I had to at least try.

"Carson I can't do this anymore. I'm tired." Mike had been complaining for the past hour of his training.

"Come on Mike get up!" I yelled at him.

Eleven put her hand on my spine when I looked up at her, "Give Mike break." She commanded.

"Fine." I groaned as I sat down. "I guess we are all tired and in pain from this place."

Eleven walked over to Mike who was now laying down on the cold and slimy pavement. "Mike?"

"Hmm?" He groaned from all the pain he had just been through.

Eleven giggled just a bit before saying, "You are getting better." She said.

"Thank you." Mike sat up just a bit before noticing how cold Eleven was, "You must be cold after wearing that cold slimy jacket." He slipped off his jacket before she took off hers. He put his jacket over her shoulders. "There you go."

"What about you?" She asked pointing out his now exposed arms.

"I'll be fine." He said as he put his arm around her.

I just watched them. They are truly in love, and didn't even know it. I remember when I felt like that. I had always remembered what it was like to love someone. I had loved Dustin so much and didn't even realize it. I remembered when he would always push me on the swing at recess. I also remember when I dragged to him to the movies to watch Star Wars: A New Hope. He had loved it so much and so did I. I was so young then and so was he. We didn't understand the meaning of love, but we did feel it. Every time I look at Mike and Eleven I see it, the love that the two share.

"Hey lovebirds how about you stop staring into eachothers souls and sleep!" I yelled at them as I walked away.

I heard Eleven ask Mike, "What's a lovebird?" Mike just blushed and screamed back at me;

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" I just giggled as I laid down in the itchy, dry grass.

It was cold and uncomfortable out here in the Upside-Down. I could see Mike was getting sick and Eleven was already sick. It didn't help when Mike took off his jacket. He was now even more exposed to the cold and toxic air. When I first got here I felt my throat burn and my legs were weak, but soon I got used to the feeling and everything went numb. I had learned that in my wolf form I didn't need food to survive in the Upside-Down, I needed people. When I found Eleven I felt my body get stronger. Everytime she got weak I could feel my hunger grow, so I made sure to keep Eleven as well as I could. I knew that time was not on our side right now and that both Eleven and Mike started to get weaker and weaker by each passing second.

None of us knew what was ahead of us or what we might witness or feel. But we do know one thing, after everything that happened and everything that is going to happen we will always be connected. No matter what happens to us we will always remember each other as friends, allies, and even companions. I just dwell on this for a few hours past.

 **Nancy's p.o.v**

It was already the next day and I was sitting in math not paying any attention to what Mrs. Burns was saying. I couldn't think about math right now. I knew that I couldn't do anything until the bell rang. Now I know what Mike felt, I feel so bad for him right now. Every time he cried about Eleven everyone told him to get over it. How could he get over something like that? I know that if I don't get Mike back I'll never get over it. I got so into my thought I didn't hear the bell ring.

I felt a cold hand fall upon my shoulder, "Nancy we need to talk."

I turn around only to see Steve giving me a sad look, "Not now Steve." I said while quickly packing up my stuff.

"Come on Nance." He begged.

I started to walk through the hallway, "No, not now. I have something really important to do right now."

"It can't be that important." NOT THAT IMPORTANT!? I turned around to look Steve right in the eye. "Are you saying that my little brother isn't that IMPORTANT!?" I quickly turned back around.

"I thought that you didn't like your little brother."

I started getting annoyed as I kept walking, "I have never hated Mike in my life! I've always loved him, he's my little brother!" I got outside and started walking faster.

"You can't walk home from here!" Steve yelled.

"I'm not!" I walked up to Jonathan's car and opened the door, "Going home."

I quickly jumped in the car and locked the door. I looked to my left and saw Jonathan starting the car. I looked to my right and saw steve standing about ten feet away. I looked forward as a tear rolled down my cheek. I have made my choice, I choose Jonathan. With Jonathan is his little brother and my little brother. Both have managed to get themselves stuck in the worse possible place in the universe.

I turned to look at Jonathan again, "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked back at me.

"For everything." Since he was driving I just quickly pecked his cheek.

"Oh, um, your welcome." I could see him blushing.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Every minute or two I could see him glance at me, all I could do was blush. It was about a six minute car ride to get to the outskirts of Hawkins. That's where we all planned to meet after school. Once everyone got to the meeting spot we all made sure we knew the plan. Since the buys brought their bikes we had to fit two of them in Hopper's trunk and one of them in Jonathans. Will and Dustin got in Jonathan's car while Lucas and I got in Hopper's. It had been another quiet car ride, but this time we were going to the place that started it all. Hawkins National Laboratory. When we got to the front gate the man had asked us about Lucas and all Hopper said was 'ask Dr. Owens.' When we got inside Hopper greeted a few scientist that showed us our way to Dr. Owens and Dr. Brenner. Lucas had given Dr. Brenner his look of Disapproval while I just scoffed at her.

"Well isn't this nice." Dr. Owens had broken the silence between all of us.

"Can we just get subject twelve and eleven now?" Dr. Brenner had asked.

"You mean Mike and El?" Lucas had looked away.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Brenner scoffed, "I am happy to tell you that your friends are my families test subjects."

"They're just two people who want to live a happy life together!"

"I agree with Lucas." I said.

"Let's get suited up for the Upside-Down already." Hopper added.

Dr. Owens had shown us our way to the locker room. It had white colored walls and yellow hazmat suits hung everywhere. There were probably enough to fit twenty people. On one wall there were about ten guns and fifteen other things I couldn't recognize. Hopper was the first to change, then me and Lucas was last. He couldn't really find one his size, so he went with something a little too big. Hopper grabbed a gun just in case we might run into anything like the demogorgon. When we were finally finished Dr. Owens showed us our way to the tank room where the portal first opened. When we walked into the room the first thing we saw was slime and a few dust particles floating in the air. Once we saw the portal our eyes shot open. It had covered two walls and the opening was as big as Hopper's SUV.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say at this moment.

We heard a voice come in through the speakers that were almost completely covered in vines, "Remember get subjects twelve and eleven and find your way out."

"They have NAMES!" Lucas yelled before looking back at the portal, "What are we waiting for?"

"Come kid and, uh teen." Hopper led the way through the opening.

Once we all got through to the other side, or shall I say Upside-down. Lucas had been the most surprised by his surroundings. I still don't know why Hopper let him come with. He might be Mike and Eleven's friend, but he's a little young to be out here. Last time he wouldn't even let Jonathan go. What's changed? I don't feel like we can trust him, but I guess he is our chief. We started walking through the lab and out to the woods for our search to find Mike and Eleven.

 **Jonathan's p.o.v one hour earlier at the school**

Once the final bell rang I quickly packed up my stuff and ran out the door. It was nice going to school again. I had dropped out to work and help my mom with the bills. That was nice and all, but I had missed the feeling of waking up and getting ready to learn something new instead of waking up and doing something I had done the day before. Plus now I had friends to see everyday. Nancy and Steve were the only friends I had in high school and I liked it.

I had already ran through the daily crowd in the hallway and made my way outside. It was easy finding my car since the parking lot at school was quite small. I walked to it and got inside. I waited for Nancy for about three minutes. When I saw her walk out the school doors I saw someone following her. It was Steve, I remembered her telling me about their break up. I honestly felt a shock of happiness when she told me, but I also felt sad for them to. I looked up at her when she opened the car door.

"Going home." I had no idea what she was talking about, but when she jumped in I quickly started the car.

It had been one minute since I left the school when I Nancy say something, "Thank you."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For everything." After she said that she pecked me on the cheek.

I could feel a bright blush forming on my face. Every minute or two I would glance over to her and she'd noticed. There was an awkward silence in the car that I wanted to fix so bad. Five minutes later we got to our planned meeting spot on the outskirts of Hawkins. When Hopper left with Nancy and Lucas, the rest of us waited a few minutes before leaving ourselves.

"Jonathan?" Will looked up at me from the back seat. I looked back at Will for a second. "What is Eleven like?"

"Dustin knows more about her than me." I said.

"How many times are you going to ask? Didn't you already meet her in the upside-down?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't really get to know her. When I went to the upside-down I didn't get to ask her about her life or personality."

"Well, you're about to be able to judge her yourself." I smiled.

The rest of our car ride was in complete silence. We rode all the way Mirkwood and stopped. I couldn't really remember where the tree I found Nancy was. The two boys looked up to me to find that tree. I could remember one thing. I remembered where me and Nancy had met before we ventured off to the woods. I guided Will and Dustin to that specific spot. I looked back at the three stomps in the middle of the plain area filled with grass.

"So what way is the tree?" Will asked.

Dustin quickly pulled a compass out of his pocket and stared at it for a minute, "I'm getting magnetic pulls over this way." He pointed to the east without looking up from his compass.

We wandered through the woods for about five minutes before we found the tree. The only reason we could actually spot out the tree from the rest was because of how it looked. It had a small opening that was filled with slime and dirt. We all stopped there for the rest of the afternoon hoping to find someone come through. While we waited Dustin had brought comics. I wasn't really a fan of comics, but I still liked watching the two kids argue over whether the Green Lantern was better or The Flash.

It was about two or three hours before we heard someone over Will's supercom, "Hello?" We all heard the static shoot up when Dustin grabbed and said;

"This is Dustin, Over."

"This is Lucas. We found them. I repeat we found them. Go home. Over." We heard Lucas shout over the supercom.

"But we are waiting for you guys, over." Will came in.

"We have no time to get over there, wait for us at Will's house. Over and out." We heard the other side of the line get cut off.

"What the hell was that?!" Dustin looked up from the supercom.

"You heard him. Let's go!" I gathered all of our things and started running towards the car.

"Wait up!" Dustin yelled from behind, "I don't like running!" he yelled again.

We all got in the car as I started the engine. I drove us all back to my house and we waited there.


	9. The Actual Escape

_**A/N: sorry it's been so long. My computer finally just broke down and it took me forever to get a new one and my phone wouldn't let me post for some reason. And for that I'm sorry. The next chapter is still in progress and hopefully it will be longer then the rest. I hope you enjoy (;**_

* * *

 **Mike's p.o.v**

My lungs burned from the toxic air, my legs were numb from all the running, I had a young and sick girl in my arms and three people in hazmat suits were chasing after me. I had no idea what happened to Carson and right now out of all time's I needed her help. I couldn't give up though, I had to save Eleven from the bad men. I quickly looked back when I noticed someone.

"Lucas?" I was still looking backwards and didn't noticed the huge gooey rock in front of me. I tripped.

"Mike!" Lucas got over to me first.

Nancy and Hopper were also there, but no bad men. They kept on grabbing me and trying to pull me away from the rock, but I wouldn't let go.

"Mike! Come on!" Nancy tried to pull harder.

I started breathing harder and harder trying to breathe in this toxic atmosphere. Hopper stared at me with concern in his eyes.

"Nancy let go." He demanded. I felt the pressure let go of my legs, "Hey kid, you're wheezing really hard right now." I felt something tight around my face as I started to breathe in better air.

"I… can… not…" I started talking in between breaths. I looked down at Eleven which they still haven't noticed her on my side. I slowly took off the mask and tried to slide it over El's face.

"Mike what do you think you're…?" Before he could finish I pulled Eleven out from behind me.

"She needs it more." Everyone could hear the loud crack in my voice which brought up more worry.

Nancy took off her mask and put it over my face.

"No... Nancy… you need it." I said between coughs.

"Mike, you need it more." Lucas helped me up while Hopper took Eleven in his hands.

Her eyes started to flutter open, "El." I whispered.

"M-Mi-Mike." She mumbled as she reached out to me.

I quickly grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb on her palm.

"Mike." She held a weak smile.

"El, I'm here. We're going to get out of here okay." I tried to smile back, but failed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I looked over to Lucas when he suddenly grabbed a supercom from a bag that I didn't notice he was wearing. He started playing with the knobs until he got to the right channel.

"Hello?" Lucas gripped the supercom tightly.

"This is Dustin, Over." We all heard static rise loudly.

"Tell them to go home. We have no time to find that tree." Hopper told him.

This is Lucas. We found them. I repeat we found them. Go home. Over." We heard Lucas shout over the supercom.

"But we are waiting for you guys, over." Will came in.

"We have no time to get over there, wait for us at Will's house. Over and out." Before the other side could have another say, Lucas quickly cut them off with another channel.

"What do you mean we don't have time!" I yelled, "We aren't going to be able to get out of here!"

"We are just going to have to go through the lab." Hopper said in a strict voice.

"What?!" Lucas butted into our conversation.

"We can get through." Hopper looked at me, "You can get us out."

Before I could say anything Nancy came in, "How? How is my little brother, who looks sick supposed to get us out of the lab?"

"I thought you knew that he can teleport."

"Well, if he can teleport then why are we not just teleporting out of the upside-down right now!" Nancy yelled.

"Mike…" Eleven whispered.

"He's probably too weak!" Hopper yelled back.

"Mike…" Eleven started trembling.

"Wha-?" Before I could even finish the word I was saying Nancy interrupted me;

"Then he's probably to weak to teleport us out of the lab to! Did you ever-!" I interrupted her this time.

"Everybody shut up!" I yelled the loudest I could which made everyone look at me, "What?" I looked back down at Eleven.

"Hurts… Mike, Hurts." I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"What hurts?"

"No… no. Mike, hurts! It hurts!" She started clutching her stomach.

"Let's go." I started pulling on Eleven's arm.

"Are you crazy!?" Lucas yelled, "We aren't going to be able to get out of the lab!"

"We have to try." I said before turning back around.

"The kid's right let's go." Hopper said with Eleven still in his arms.

It took us about ten minutes to find our way to the lab. I started to feel a little less sick with every breath I took. Eleven was now able to walk. Hopper insisted on holding her the whole way there, but she wouldn't listen and started to walk along with me. She still said she hurt, but didn't want to leave my side. Lucas was walking on my right and Nancy was walking behind me while Hopper took the lead with his gun in his hands. We heard a few noises here and there but saw nothing.

Hopper put his hand up right before we entered the lab and looked to his left, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Nancy also looked to her left.

"Mike. Eleven." I could hear someone calling my name.

I looked to my left and saw that Eleven heard it to. When I looked at everyone else they just looked oblivious to the whole situation.

"Who are they?" It was Carson.

"They're friends don't worry." I said.

Everyone looked at me with confused looks. Then there was a shake in the bushes where a wolf walked out. Everyone gasped while Hopper quickly lifted up his gun. Before he could shoot I ran up in front of Carson and held up my arms.

"What are you doing kid? Trying to get yourself killed?" Hopper put down his gun, waiting for me to move.

"No. This is Carson. Carson this is Hopper, Lucas and my sister Nancy." I pointed at each one.

"Hi!" Carson used her powers on everyone this time.

"We have no time for this." Hopper faced toward the lab, "Let's go!"

We all walked inside. I was by Eleven again with my arm around her to keep her steady. I honestly can't believe I'm about to do this. I can't even go more than five feet. Carson did tell me a theory she had about my powers. She thinks that when someone I love is about to get hurt I can go farther. I didn't know if I should believe her or not.

Finally we all got to the portal. It was bigger than I imagined. Then again I didn't know what to imagine. I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Mike?" I heard Eleven's soft voice in my ear.

"Yes?"

"Ready?" She tried to smile.

"Yeah." I tried to smile back, we both failed.

"Okay I'll go first." Lucas said before walking through the slimy hole.

"Ellie you're next." Carson said.

I could feel her take a long breath. She closed her eyes for a second before walking into the place she once called home. When she walked through she still had my hand and pulled me through with her. A few seconds later we all saw a young beautiful girl walk through the slimy pit. She had short black hair with her bangs pulled behind her ear. Her eyes were an electric blue and her checks were both covered in freckles. I had guessed that it was Carson. When she took another step through she tripped into Lucas's arms. I had a feeling she wasn't used to walking on two feet anymore. After she was out of the way Nancy came through followed by Hopper. Everyone quickly linked each others hands together, but before I had any chance of movement the door busted open. Five men came in, three with guns pointing straight at us.

"Everyone let's go!" One of the men ordered.

None of us listened as I closed my eyes tightly focusing on Will's living room. Everyone around me kept screaming and shooting. Two of the men shot their guns at us, but both bullets missed. After the men got impatient the two without guns rushed toward us, but got pushed back by an invisible force. I focused harder and harder, trying to bring all of us to Will's house. I kept losing concentration and screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. That was the only time that I could really do anything. The last thing I heard was a gunshot before we all laid our eyes on a wall with black painted letters.

"Guys!" we heard Joyce come in with Jonathan, Will and Dustin falling close behind. "I heard the whole story. Are you guys okay?"

"Mental!" Dustin looked at us all.

"Dustin?" Carson came out from behind Lucas, tripping a little bit.

"Carson?!" Dustin's eyes widen when he saw her, "You're actually here." There was a glistening shine flowing down his cheek. Before anyone could react he ran across the carpeted floor and hugged her. Carson almost fell back from the tight embrace before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mike?" Eleven looked to her right where she saw me laying on the floor.

That's when everyone else looked at me with wide eyes. I could catch fear and sadness in 's eyes started tearing up when she quickly took off her mask, then mine. I could finally get a true breath of fresh air in my lungs. That's when I started to feel it, the pain gaining up in my gut. I could also feel a pool of liquid spreading around me. I looked down to see a dark red liquid flowing slowly out of me.

"Someone get a towel and the first aid kit, I'm calling 911!" Joyce sprinted to the phone, but before she could dial down the numbers I started… glitching.

"Mike?" Eleven was squeezing my hand with both of hers.

"El… " I started glitching even more, "I… I'm so… so… sorry."

Everyone started gathering around me when I stopped glitching and completely disappeared.

 **Eleven's p.o.v**

"Mike?" I looked at the deep puddle of blood covering the carpet, "Mike?!" I started feeling a rush of tears roll down my cheek, "NO!"

I felt a warm hand fall on my back and a comforting voice in my ear, "Oh sweety." Joyce pulled me into a tight embrace, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She started rocking me back in forth.

I heard another voice speak to me, "Ellie we will find him okay." Carson kneeled by my side.

"P-promise?" I looked up at her, water clouding my vision.

"I… I…" She stumbled on her words before saying, "Promise."

I looked up at Nancy with her hands on her face. Tears were slipping through the slits in her fingers. "Mike." Was all that came out of her mouth.

All I could do was lay here and cry. I hated it, I wanted to start looking for Mike now. I knew I had to get cleaned up and sleep first, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to start now not tomorrow or a week from now, I wanted to look now. I grabbed onto Joyce's shirt and cried even harder. I fell asleep about five minutes later still in her arms. I finally got Mike back just to lose him again.


	10. PLZ READ

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't posted for a while! I got bored with the story and had a major author's block. Plus, season 2 came out already so I was about to discontinue the story. But then I started getting a few more reviews and favorites so I decided that I'll continue the story after all. One problem tho. Since it's been so long I'm going to have to review over everything and it might take a while to finish chapter 10 so….. It's probably going to take a little while longer :( I'm so sorry again, but expect to have chapter 10 around the end of November! Maybe if you review I can post it sooner :)**_


	11. The Future

The second I appeared into the world again it was… different. I was in the middle of a cul-de-sac. I could recognize this neighborhood very well, it was mine and the house I was facing was my house. There was something different though. The car, it was different, all the cars were different. The one in my driveway was a small gray van and on the back was a little H sign. There were other differences as well, like the kids. They had different styles then what I was used to, I had also never seen them in my life. Speaking of kids one started walking toward me.

"Hey, boy I've never seen you before. Are you okay?" A girl walked up to me. She had short purple hair that got longer in the front and small white glasses that made her hazel eyes that much bigger.

I opened my mouth ready to speak when blood came out. The girl stepped back almost instantly, trying to avoid the red liquid from hitting her white converses.

"Oh boy! You definitely aren't okay." She saw that my hands were covered in my blood, "And you're losing too much blood. My mom's a doctor, I'll be right back!"

I watched her run to one of the houses in the little cul-de-sac. More specifically my house. I have observed enough to tell you that this was not 1984 anymore. I don't know how or why, but I teleported into the future. Far into the future. It was about two minutes later when I saw the girl come out the front door followed by an older lady. I didn't need to guess that, that was her mother. She had short, brown hair and bright brown eyes that were filled with love and curiosity. Those eyes were to familiar. I know that I've seen those eyes from somewhere.

The girl and her mother were now right by my side when I got a chance to hear the woman's voice, "Oh my goodness. Don't worry kid I got you covered. I promise." I know that voice to. Now I'm sure who she was, "Pemarie get the first aid kit and a wash cloth!" She ordered.

I made sure the girl, or Pemarie, was out of hearing range before I said a last word, "Eleven?"

The women looked at me with wide eyes, "What?" I slowly lifted up my hand to grab her left wrist, I flipped it over. The number was missing. She most of covered it up with something. I gently rubbed my thumb against the spot where I remembered her number and it slowly appeared. She quickly yanked her wrist from my hand and then put it on my cheek, "Mike?"

"Yeah." I mumbled in just barely a whisper.

"You will get through this… I promise" She smiled when Pemarie came back with a rag and a first aid kit. "Go to sleep Mike." She didn't have to tell me that twice. I slowly closed my eyes as darkness came over me.

My eyes flutter open staring straight into a light. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, my memory started flashing back to me. The whole different times thing still shook me a bit. I looked to my left to see Eleven sitting in a sofa chair watching something on a large screen.

"Woah!" When I looked at the screen my eyes burned away with astonishment.

El quickly grabbed a remote and turned off the tv. She turned to look at me and smiled, "You're awake." She stated.

"Yeah." I smiled back, "What time is it?"

"9:35 a.m. on a Tuesday. February 13, 2017." My eyes shot open at the last thing she said.

"2017?!" I tried to sit up, but that only made pain shoot up my entire body, "Ow!"

Eleven moved to my side and put her hand on my shoulder, "No"

I calmed down a bit and laid my head back down. "So you're a doctor now?"

Her lips curved up into a smile when she nodded, "Yeah."

I smiled back, "Thirty-three years later. That makes you what like forty-five?" I laughed.

"Hey! You know you should be my age right now." Her smile faded, "I haven't seen you in thirty-three years. What happened?" She asked.

"For me that was, what, a few hours ago." I looked down, "I don't know how I did it, but somehow I teleported to the future."

"But why?"

"I have a theory that when I got shot my powers started to go a little haywire." I looked back up and forced a smile, "So you're not just a forty-five year old doctor, but also a mother living in my house."

I saw her face light up and she started laughing, "Yeah I guess so." I looked up at her questionly. "I'll tell you a little story, how about that." my smile got wider as I nodded. "Okay, so when you left Joyce took me in. About a year later I started going to school with Dustin, Lucas, and Will. That's when stuff started getting a little crazy. Will started getting sick non stop and had to go to the hospital. Soon after he… died." Her face fell, "Joyce started going into depression and Hopper thought that was a bad environment for me and so he found my birth mother. Her name is Terry Ives and my Aunt Becky lived with her on the other side of Indiana. I lived there for a while then I went to medical school in Boston where I found Lucas also training to be a doctor. We both moved back to Hawkins where we found Dustin as a science teacher. When I found out that Karen was moving to Seattle I bought the house. Not to long after I adopted Pemarie and… Mike." Her smile formed back on her face.

"You have a son that was named after me?" I was honestly surprised.

"Yeah." She looked back up at me.

"What ever happened to Carson?" I asked.

"She got married to Dustin and they had a daughter named Nancy."

"Like my sister."

"Yeah. Your sister died about six years ago and Carson died five years ago." Her smile faded again, "Both from bomb attacks. There has been gang activity right outside of Hawkins."

"Oh my god." My smile faded as well, "Let's change the subject." I looked up at the large screen on the wall. "Is that a tv?" I asked.

"Yeah." She took out a small device from her pocket and handed it to me. It looked like the tv, but smaller. "That's a phone." I looked up at her in disbelief.

"You know when I had to explain things to you. Now you need to explain things to me." Both of our smiles were back again.

She started explaining the revolution of the tv showing me pictures on her phone. Then she explained the phone itself showing me everything she could, going on to cars. She showed me Netflix, Hulu and Youtube. I listened to some music of the 21 century like twenty one pilots, Ed Sheeran, BTS, Eminem and Sia. I was so interested in it all, but I was starting to get hungry. Eleven thought of an idea for a snack, so I just waited.

I heard something pop about three minutes after Eleven left to the kitchen, "It's ready!" I heard her shuffling through the cabinets for a plate. She came out of the kitchen with two plates covered in waffles, "Here are your eggos mister Mike." She smiled.

"No way!" I smiled as she helped me sit up, "I should have known."

Before we could start eating there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." I watched her go to the front door. When she opened it a smile formed, "You aren't going to believe who I found earlier today."

She opened the door a little wider when I saw someone walk in. It was a tall man with short black hair and small squared glasses.

"Lucas?" The ends of his mouth curved up into a smile.

"Mike?" He ran over to me and embraced me into a hug.

"Ow!" I yelled as pain ran up my spine.

"Oh sorry." He looked at my side and say the bandage, "What happened?"

"Do you remember when I disappeared from Will's floor with a bullet through me?" He nodded, "For you that was thirty-three years ago, but for me that was about ten hours ago."

"So those months of searching for you were for nothing?" He looked down.

"No. It meant that we had hope." Eleven said, "I'm going to call Dustin."

"Okay." Eleven left the room and pulled out her phone.

Lucas looked back making sure El was out of hearing range before he smiled, "So you're back. You know if you're here over a month time will start catching up with you."

"I didn't know that." I took a bite of my EGGO.

"Once Dustin gets here we need to start training you, so you can go back to your time in 1984.

"I don't think I can."

"You have to. This reality is terrible. Will, Carson, Nancy, and Max all died."

"Who's Max?" I asked.

"Someone I met in high school. I was a loner there without Eleven, Will, Dustin and you."

"Dustin? I thought he stayed."

"He did, but we took our separate ways. You know Mike you left when we needed you the most."

A frown appeared on my face, "I'm sorry. I can't control my powers at all."

"I know."

We both saw Eleven run out the door crying. Lucas quickly got up and started running after her. I ripped the blanket off of me and stood up. It was easier than I thought I waited for pain, but it didn't really show itself. I slowly walked out the door to see Lucas holding El in his arms with tears in his eyes as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

Lucas looked down at me and sobbed a little before saying, "Someone bombed the school. All the kids and teachers died." I remembered Eleven telling me that Dustin was a science teacher now. "Dustin was in the building at the time."

"Oh my god." I looked down before saying. "When do I start?"

"What?" Eleven finally spoke.

"If I'm ever going to go back to the time before all of this started I need to train, so when do I start."

"Now." Eleven freed herself from Lucas's arms and walked over to me, "Come on, we're going to Mirkwood."

Lucas opened the passenger side door and Eleven opened the driver's side. I slowly opened the back door and slid myself in. I slammed the door shut and stared at everything in awe. The whole inside was cooler than I thought. The seats were soft and comfortable and the legroom was large. When I looked between the two front seats I saw a little square screen. On the screen was the time and whatever song was playing.

Eleven looked back at me, tears still stained her cheeks and said, "Seatbelt."

"Oh yeah." I grabbed the strip of webbing on my right and clicked it to the box on my left.

"Why Mirkwood?" I asked.

"Because if you used your powers in front of a bunch of people you would be tested on. Use common sense." Lucas said.

"I know that. I'm just asking why Mirkwood of all places?"

"Because we're going to Will's house." Eleven answered with her eyes on the road.

"But his house is abandoned." Lucas looked at her.

"I think that's the point." I said.

It was silent the rest of the car ride. I stared out the window the whole time. Parents and kids were crying from the recent bomb attack on the middle school. That's when I started thinking.

"El?" I looked to the driver.

"Yes?"

"Where were the other bomb attacks?" I asked.

"Well the one Carson died in was at the park and Nancy died in the one at the high school. Max died in the one at the pawn shop. That's all." Eleven started to sob a little.

"I don't think it's gang activity." I saw her look up with a questioning look.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"If you think about it, why would a gang want to bomb a park, two schools and a pawn shop? Unless it's not a gang."

"I mean you could be right, but who would it be then?" Lucas looked back at me.

"Well in all the bombings someone we knew died. First Nancy, then Carson, Max and Dustin. And who knows, maybe others that left hawkins to."

"What are you saying?"

"It has to be someone who knows… about the lab and everything."

Eleven and Lucas both got out of the stopped car. Lucas opened my door and helped me out. I looked up and saw an old house. The roof was falling in and the wood was rotting away. There was a huge gap in the middle that led into the small house. I started walking closer and closer to the gap. Eleven was slowly following behind me. I stepped onto the porch which made a loud cracking noise. I took another step which made an even louder noise. Before the porch could fall in I jumped into the gap. I regretted it the second I did it. A shocking amount of pain shot up my spine. I slowly got up and looked around. My arm was around my stomach as I walked around.

The walls were covered in black paint saying the ABC's it wasn't just on the one wall it was on all of them. The carpet was gooey and dry like the grass in the Upside-Down. I walked into the kitchen surprised to see a huge hole in the ceiling. Planks of wood were pointing down at the perfect angle for someone to slide down. If you did slide down you would get a thousand splinters in a second. I walked past that and went into the hallway. There was a huge bloody stain right in the middle. I tried to jump over and succeeded. I opened Will's room only to see the walls were blue and everything in it was girly and nerdy at the same time. This must've been where Eleven slept. This room was different, it was cleaner. The carpet was the same gooey feeling, but the wall was perfectly blue. The bed was made and everything seemed to be organized and put into place. I walked over and sat down on the bed. That's when I blacked out.

When I blacked out I had a sort of vision or maybe a dream. In this 'dream' I saw El. She wasn't forty-five like right now in the future or thirteen like when I last saw her before. She was sixteen, if you want to know how I knew that. There were balloons all over her room and the words sweet sixteen over the head of her bed. She was lying down on her bed reading the Lord of the Rings. I heard a buzzing noise coming from the side of her bed. Apparently she heard it to. She bookmarked the page and slammed it down on her bed. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a supercom. _Maybe I'm watching the past._ I thought to myself. I looked back at Eleven who was smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Hello?... Over." I heard her say.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ELEVEN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" I heard about six voices coming from the other end.

"AWWW! Thanks guys!" El smiled an even bigger smile.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that we will be at your party around six, okay?" I heard Lucas say over the supercom.

"Okay." Eleven's smile was still there.

"We're going to let you talk to your _boyfriend._ " _BOYFRIEND!? Who is he?_

"Whatever, Max." I heard about Max from Lucas.

"Bye El!" I heard five voices faintly on the other side.

"Bye… You still there my little DM?"

"Yes."

"I've missed you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"I know, but every time you're gone I miss you." I saw El blush.

"I miss you to." El's face got even redder.

"Romeo, oh Romeo." _Romeo? Seriously, who is this guy?_

"Hey! Just, because I'm Romeo in the school play doesn't mean you can start calling me Romeo."

"But I'm Juliet."

"The only reason I'm actually in the play is, because you and the english teacher both begged me into it."

"Can you say the line please."

"No."

"Please, it's my favorite line." Eleven started begging.

"Mmm… fine. Death that hath-"

Eleven interrupted, "No in the Romeo voice."

"You're pushing it."

"Please."

" _Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."_ El smiled so bright that even the sun would bow down to her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to El."

There was a silence for a minute before El spoke again, "Mike?" _This must be a dream._

"Yeah?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

There was another long pause before Eleven put her supercom down and watched the door fly open. A young tall boy with wild freckles and long soild black hair burst into the room. He held his arms out and slowly walk over to El and embraced her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday." The boy or better known as me, Mike, said.

"Thank you." El said back, "Why are you here so early?"

"Because I wanted to be the first one to your party."

"Well then, let the festivities began!" Eleven smiled.

Sixteen year old Mike laughed. He looked down at her and smiled. _I know that smile. What is my sixteen year old self thinking?_ I asked myself. Before I knew it my future self pushed El on the bed and took off his jacket before he jumped on the bed with her. They were both laughing so hard. When the giggles finally came to an end future Mike leaned on his side so he could face El. She did the same. They stared into eachothers eyes for a second. Their faces were just centimeters apart leaning in even closer. Before I could see the rest I woke up on Eleven's old bed in the now rusted home.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

I slowly got off the bed and walked out the door. I walked around the big gaping hole and stood at the front door. I looked down at hole. It was to big to jump over, about five feet. I knew that I could try to teleport over it, but that didn't seem like a safe idea. Oh who cares?! I closed my eyes and thought about moving to the other side of the porch. I felt a swift wind in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was now on the other side. About seven feet away from the front door.

"Yes!... Owwww!" My wound started to shoot pain all around my body.

"Mike!" I heard Eleven's voice shout out after me, "Mike are you okay?"

"How about we start my training tomorrow when I won't go through pain every time I teleport." I suggested.

"Good idea. Do you think you could get up?"

"No. Not really." Eleven put her arm around my back as she lifted me up.

My feet were slowly following the trail back to the car. El's arm was still around me as she helped me walk. Once we got to the car Lucas hopped out and opened the back door. Eleven lifted me inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the driver's seat and started the car. The whole car ride was silent back to the house.

I must've fell asleep in the car, because when my eyes opened I was on a bed with light coming through the window. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the light. I sat up and started to look around. The walls were blue and on them were posters. One poster had Star Wars on it, there was a Harry Potter poster, Marvel, DC, Twilight, etc. I didn't know what Harry Potter or Twilight was, so I looked around some more. On the bookshelf was thousands of books. There were seven books with the name Harry Potter on them so I picked them up. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

"That's a lot." I said to myself.

I put them all back and looked at some of the other books. _Twilight?_ I remembered seeing that on the wall. I grabbed four more books. 'Twilight', 'New Moon', 'Eclipse', and 'Breaking Dawn'. I turned one of the books upside down and saw one word I didn't want to think about, _Romance._ I flipped through the book and saw something quite interesting. It was one of the things Romeo says that I can remember;

"Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." I quoted.

"Romeo?" I saw Eleven walk through the door.

"Ummm…" I quickly forced the books back in the shelf.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your love for romance." She laughed.

"I do not love romance." I crossed my arms.

"My favorite is probably Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings." I saw a smile cross her face.

"Yeah the Lord of the Rings is good."

"And Harry Potter."

"Sorry, never read it, but the second it comes out I'll be the first to read it." I smiled.

"I think that maybe you need to change." She pointed at my outfit, still bloodstained and gooey.

"You're right, you're right." I said.

El grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground. She guided me to the closet and opened it. There were t-shirts, jeans, jackets, three skirts, and two dresses.

"This is a girls closet." I stated.

"Yeah, and…"

"I don't want to wear girly clothes."

"Don't worry Pemarie isn't into all the girly stuff." She smiled and looked into the closet.

She reached in and grabbed a navy blue hoodie. Then she grabbed out a pair of blue jeans, "Try these on. I'll try to find you some shoes. Pemarie has very small feet you probably won't fit in her shoes, so…" Eleven walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

I stared at the clothes she gave me for a second before trying them on. The blue hoodie felt warm and sleek. There were two words right in the middle that said 'Under Armor'. I didn't understand it.

"Under Armour?" I questioned myself. "Okay, whatever."

After I tried on the hoodie and determined that it fit, I tried on the jeans. They fit almost perfectly. They were a little tight around the waist, but I can manage. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself through the glass. I actually looked quite good, if I do say so myself. I twisted my hand to the side when I heard a knock at the door.

"You done?" I heard El's voice through the door.

"Yes." I answered.

The door opened slowly as El walked in with a pair of tennis shoes. They were the same blue as my hoodie and had a weird looking logo on the side.

"Pemarie and Mike both love Under Armour." She said handing me the shoes.

"These shoes are also Under Armour?" I asked before she walked out.

"Yeah, Under Armour is a good brand." ( _a/n: I feel like I'm advertising Under Armour. They need to pay me for this)_

"Oh okay."

I sat down on the floor and took the pair of socks out of one of the shoes. I put them on then the shoes. I tied up the blue laces and stood up. I looked at myself again in the mirror before walking out the door. _That used to be my room._ I noticed. I slowly walked down stairs, making sure to not irritate my wound. I walked into the kitchen and looked at a small black machine.

"What's this?" I asked Eleven.

"What?" She looked over at me.

"This." I read the letters at the top, "Ker-iu-ga."

El giggled at my attempt to read the brand, "The keurig?"

"Yeah that."

"It's a coffee machine." She finally answered.

"How does it work?"

She gently pushed me out of the way and pointed at one side, "First you have to fill it up with water." It was already filled. She grabbed a little cup from a spinning little cup holder. "Then you get a cup filled with ground coffee. These were made for the keurig, they're called k-cups." She lifted up the top of the machine, "You put the k-cup in the lid and close it." She did just that then pressed a button with a cup on it, "And finally you press the button." Nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

"No silly. I didn't turn it on. Plus I'm not stupid enough to not put a cup underneath." She laughed.

"Oh." I blushed with embarrassment.

I walked into the living room and stared at the tv. It was already on and playing the news. I didn't feel like changing the channel so I just sat down on the sofa and watched it for about two hours. I started getting bored so I got up and started looking around the house. The first place I ventured was the dining room. It looked just like it did when I lived here. I walked out and ventured upstairs instead. I already saw what my room looked like so I went to Nancy's old room. I opened the door and saw that the walls were covered in blue instead of pink and was filled with toy cars and sports stuff. I walked out and went to my parents old room. The door was already open when I walked in. I looked around and had to guess that this was Eleven's room. The walls were covered in pictures, the one that caught my eye was one of me. It looked like I was about twelve in that picture. I took it off the wall when something happened. I blacked out again. It was a little different this time. I wasn't in the same place I left, I was in the Hawkins High School. I saw El again, but this time she was by her locker. In her locker was of course textbooks for her classes and her gym uniform. There were also a few pictures in her locker. The one that caught my eye again was the one of me. It was the same one that was in my hand. El had a smile on her face as she grabbed a book from her locker before putting another one back. Her locker slammed shut without her touching it. She jumped up in surprise when she saw a familiar face. It was future Mike again.

"Hi." He said.

"My god Mike." El looked up at him with wide eyes still covering her face, "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." He looked up at her before smiling, "So about last night."

"I know what you're going to say and…" El drifted off.

"No, you don't know what I'm going to say." Eleven looked up at him with hope, "What you said to me last night… I just… I got nervous and sort of… freaked out, I guess. But if I were to… go back in time," Mike smiled, "I would ask... when's our first date?" Both teens smiled wide at each other.

"El!" She turned around and saw a girl with long red hair and a tomboy look, running towards her.

"Hey Max!" She smiled. _Oh that's Max._ I thought.

They both went into the classroom and sat down. Max was smiling very big.

"What?" El asked.

"So you and Mike…?"

El rolled her eyes and looked back at the board when the bell rang. The bell must of knocked me out of my dream. I woke up on El's bed as I slowly sat up. I looked around and kicked at the bed at the same time. I stood up on the ground and put the picture back as I ran out the door and went back down stairs. I sat on the sofa and went back to watching the news.

"Hi!" I quickly turned around only to see the girl I saw yesterday.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" I asked her.

"Aren't you?" She shot back.

"Homeschooled." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Either way there was a school bombing so no one's in school." She smiled before plopping down next to me.

"Your names Pemarie right?"

"And yours is Mike." She looked at me before saying, "What's the eighties like?" She asked.

"What?!... How… I… um. I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"I know very well that you know what I'm talking about. You can't lie to me." She smiled at me, "I'm the eyes and ears of this place."

"Oh okay then. Well, since you know everything what is my whole name?" I asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Michael Wheeler. That's all I know. I'm not really good with names." She frowned at me.

"Ok then. Um… When did me and your mom first meet?" I asked.

"November 7, 1983." She smiled.

"How is it possible for you to know that?" I turned to face her with my elbows on my knees.

"Like I told you. I. Know. Everything." She smiled at me.

"Yeah and I can time travel."

She laughed slightly and put her hand on my shoulder, "That`s something I can help you with."

"How?"

"Well I know a lot about this stuff. You know space and time, that stuff. Come with me." She ordered.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! I've finally posted chapter 10 after sooooooooo long. I hoped you liked it and I will update again. Chapter 11 only has about one paragraph so far so it might be a while for it to get posted especially since Christmas and midterms are starting. Sorry for the long wait and plz follow and review!**_


End file.
